Always Gold
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke was new and from a great family who had secret problems. Naruto was a problem child who had more to offer than anyone knew. Could Sasuke make the blonde everyone gave up on happy and shine like gold or will he leave him behind like everyone else too?
1. Someone New

_**Hekki bottom everyone.**_

 _ **How is everyone doing? I know I said I wasn't going to post any new stories but since I started and they're ready to go I decided to post them. Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday I was moving and nowhere near my laptop so here is one of my new stories.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

The first day of school for Sasuke Uchiha was an eventful one, to say the least. The first thing he saw when he first walked onto the school grounds was a boy with bright blonde hair that reminded Sasuke of the sun and that same boy was fighting a group of kids from another school.

"UZUMAKI WHAT DID I TELL YOU!" a teacher screamed making the kids from the other school scatter and the blonde stand there looking at the teacher.

Sasuke found himself interested in the blonde and he really couldn't explain why. The blonde didn't really seem to care what the teacher was saying but still seemed to be listening as he followed the teacher inside the school building.

"I tell you this everyday Uzumaki I just don't get why you have to fight so much." the teacher said as they walked in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke already knew where his locker and class were because he was at the school getting a tour the day before and he was relieved about that. It felt like he was following the two and at the same time he couldn't help but listen because he was going in the same direction. It seemed the teacher noticed and turned to Sasuke.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the teacher asked with a warm smile.

"No, I am just new here and heading to my class which happens to be in the same direction we're all going," Sasuke said.

"You must be Sasuke Uchiha then right?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, I am," Sasuke said glancing at the blonde who was just waiting patiently.

"Well, my name is Iruka Umino I am your teacher," Iruka said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I think I met the other teacher yesterday," Sasuke said.

"Yeah you met Kakashi Hatake," Iruka said.

"Yes him," Sasuke said.

When Sasuke looked up again toward the blonde he found him being stared at. Sasuke was shocked to see bright blue eyes that put the sky to shame. He was mesmerized by the brightness but there was something dull and lifeless behind it. Sasuke just didn't understand it but he was always curious and this was one of those things he got curious about.

"Well you can walk with us then we are heading that way anyhow," Iruka said. "Uzumaki we will finish this conversation later," Iruka said looking back at the blonde who was still staring at the Uchiha.

"No need," Naruto said walking ahead leaving them behind.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked as Naruto left out of view into a classroom that seemed really loud before he went in.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki don't mind him he will leave you alone as long as you leave him alone for the most part. As good of a heart, I think he has I still would advise you to stay away from him." Iruka advised and that got Sasuke curious.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"He is what people would call a delinquent and a problem child. Even if he doesn't start the problems, they really do find him." Iruka said.

"Oh," Sasuke said.

"Now let's head to class," Iruka said starting to walk again.

Sasuke followed shortly after and found he wasn't really excited to go in the classroom because of how everyone seemed to be acting like as they looked at him in the hallway.

"Hello class we have a new student be polite," Iruka said gesturing for Sasuke to come in the class.

"He's cute," a girl with pink hair said.

'Is that even regulated in school rules?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Okay class this is Sasuke Uchiha he came from..." Iruka started it off.

"I came from Cloud city," Sasuke said.

"Wow that's fashionable," the girl with blonde hair said.

"Okay class save questions for a break and ask him yourself so we can get onto the class," Iruka said.

"Is there assigned seating's?" Sasuke asked as he thought 'I hope so.'

"Yes, and the last remaining seat is next to Uzumaki," Iruka said cringing as he said it and the whole class went silent.

"Iruka he can always sit next to me." the pink haired girl said.

"Where Sakura? Is there a seat next to you open?" Iruka asked in an annoyed way.

Sasuke almost laughed but kept it together but he did notice the blonde in the back chuckle softly in his uniform sleeve.

"I will be fine," Sasuke said shocking everyone and went to the back next to Naruto.

He sat down quietly and when he looked back up everyone was staring at him with shocked expressions. Naruto wasn't though he was staring out the window like the occurrence never happened.

"We can start class now," Sasuke said and everyone looked forward but he heard the small chuckle next to him that made him look toward Naruto.

The class went by going to lunch break and everyone basically bum rushed Sasuke and Naruto's table which seemed to annoy the blonde making him get up.

"Uzumaki make sure you come back to class," Iruka said before the blonde walked out the door.

"You should be careful around him because he's really dangerous." Sakura the pink haired girl said.

"Why is he dangerous?" Sasuke asked and the kid in front of him turned around.

"Dude he beat up like five dudes at once when we were freshmen," the boy said.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Kiba and this is Shino," Kiba answered and the other boy waved.

"I'm Sakura and this is Ino," Sakura said.

"No, but seriously, like Sakura said you should be careful around him I heard that he beat someone up so bad that there still in a coma," Ino said.

"You guys let him find out for himself," a lazy boy said.

"Shikamaru that's dangerous would if Naruto hurts him?" Ino asked swatting the lazy fellow.

"He won't fight unless he has too," Shikamaru said.

"He fights all the time," Sakura said.

"I think what Shikamaru is trying to say is that he hasn't fought any of us. My name is Choji by the way," Choji said.

"He fought Kiba," Ino said.

"And hurt him pretty badly," Sakura supplied.

"Really?" Kiba said exasperated by the two.

"What? He did," Sakura said.

Sasuke was already out the door for the classroom though he didn't really care to listen to them anymore. The chunky and lazy guy seems to be the only two in class that really don't seem to mind the blonde. As he walked around the school, he noticed a lot more people now than he did earlier and he really thought the school was more houses like if he was being honest. He figured he couldn't really judge considering how small the village was compared to the city he grew up in.

As he made it outside, he noticed a gazebo and went toward it thinking he could get comfortable until he noticed the blonde there lay out. Naruto opened his eyes just as Sasuke was about to turn and walk away.

"I won't hit you if that's what you were thinking," Naruto said.

"I wasn't thinking that but I figured you would want to be alone," Sasuke said.

"I don't mind who is around as long as there quiet," Naruto said. "Are you quiet Sasuke?" Naruto asked shocking Sasuke.

"I would like to think that I am," Sasuke said.

"Then you can stay if you want that is," Naruto said closing his eyes again.

Sasuke sat against the post of the entrance and smiled at the beautiful garden around them.

"Do you like gardens?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke jumped at the voice and looked behind him.

"You scared me I thought you wanted peace," Sasuke said with a light chuckle.

Naruto chuckled softly as he leaned up. "I do but seeing you smile as you looked around made me curious," Naruto said.

"Yeah I do, I help my mom when she gardens," Sasuke said honestly.

"I did it here," Naruto said shocking Sasuke. "That's why I didn't get suspended so many times compared to my fighting record," Naruto added which he didn't need to.

"Well it's beautiful," Sasuke said as he looked around more.

"My dad he got this gazebo for the school," Naruto said.

Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto because he was actually quite shocked that Naruto was talking to him.

"Not to sound rude but I'm quite shocked you're telling me all this. You don't seem to like sharing your personal business to anyone." Sasuke said.

"None taken, I just felt like telling you because you actually are admiring the area and work around it," Naruto said standing up. "We should get going class is starting in five," Naruto said.

"Okay," Sasuke said but didn't stand up. "But it really is peaceful around here," Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah just don't come here at night or during the morning," Naruto said like he was giving him a warning.

Sasuke knew he should have listened but sooner or later he was going to curious to know why. Now that Sasuke really thought about it he questioned why everyone was so scared of Naruto when he seemed really friendly. As he started to stand, he caught a shiny sign that made him turn to look at it.

'To my dearest son may you find peace here' Minato Namikaze

"Namikaze?" Sasuke said but ignored it for now going to class.

He wanted to ask Naruto about it but he was actually quite nervous about it considering he knew the guy had a violent streak and was strong. He really didn't want to get on Naruto's bad side so he kept his mouth shut. When he got back into the class he went to his desk and everyone seemed to be on edge again.

As the day went on Sasuke seemed to notice not only his classmate's paranoia of Naruto but the other students as well. As Naruto left the building, he even saw people flinch and that really made Sasuke curious.

"Sasuke how was your first day?" Itachi Sasuke's older brother asked as he walked up to the car.

"I had a very good day," Sasuke said.

"Did you make any friends?" Itachi asked as he got in the car.

"Not really, they all talked a lot and the only time I got peace was when I sat in the garden area. But I did talk to one of my classmates he wasn't so bad compared to what everyone was saying." Sasuke said.

"What's his name?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said.

"I heard that name today I just don't know where," Itachi said as they drove past Naruto.

Sasuke spotted him and noticed he was about to get into something then Naruto dodged and knocked the guy out quickly and walked down an alley.

When Sasuke got home he couldn't really get Naruto out of his mind. He remembered the chuckle he heard from Naruto. He also couldn't forget the beautiful but lifeless eyes he had.

"SASUKE! Come downstairs and eat dinner," Mikoto Sasuke's mother said.

Sasuke walked downstairs and didn't see his father but saw his mother and brother.

"Where is father?" Sasuke asked.

"He is at work right now," Mikoto said sounding disappointed.

They all had a feeling he was having an affair but no one had proof.

"I met an interesting person today," Sasuke said to make conversation.

"Yeah what is the person like?" Mikoto asked.

"He likes to garden," Sasuke said.

"Oh really? That's very therapeutic to someone who needs it. I remember the temper you used to have before I got you into it." Mikoto said with a warm smile.

"Mom that was when I was a kid," Sasuke said.

"And your beginning teen years," Itachi commented.

"Shush," Sasuke said.

"So, what's his name?" Mikoto asked chuckling at her boys.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said.

Mikoto dropped her utensils making Sasuke and Itachi look at her.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I heard a lot of bad things about that boy," Mikoto said nervously.

"Mother you're the one that said to us don't judge a book by its cover and by other people's reviews." Itachi chimed in.

"Yeah but..." Mikoto started.

"Mom he really isn't that bad he talked to me and was nice. He wasn't rude like how everyone made it seem he also listened to the teacher when he talked to him. He isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is." Sasuke said and thought back to the moment in the garden when he talked about his father.

It was actually a sweet moment that Sasuke really couldn't get out of his head. When Sasuke was done eating he decided to go online to look up Naruto's dad and why they didn't have the same last name. There were so many news articles that Sasuke didn't know where to start but one of them popped out to him.

'Minato Namikaze Died a Tragic Death'

Sasuke opened it up and was sad to see a smaller version of Naruto at the funeral crying on the casket. There was also a video of an interview talking about his death.

'It's a shame really, he was such a good man.' the man said

'Yeah, he did a lot for the community. Who is going to help his wife and son now that he is gone?' the other man said.

'I saw his son crying nonstop at the funeral and his wife didn't shed not one tear.' the man said.

'Such an emotionless wit-' Sasuke cut it off there because he honestly didn't want to hear any more.

He didn't know what they were talking about but he knew the man was Naruto's father just from the way he looked. Naruto had his hair and tan skin. Naruto's eyes were a bright blue while his fathers were a darker blue but they were still blue.

Sasuke actually felt bad now. Maybe Sasuke was right and no one understood Naruto.

* * *

 ** _Reviews._**

 ** _Something new I hope everyone likes it._**


	2. Something Always Happens

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: He is curious about Naruto and why people treat him that way. He will also say later on in the story that he got curious because of when he first made eye contact with Naruto.**_

 _ **Guest: The secret garden?**_

 _ **Guest; flo: Merci beaucoup. il n'est pas celui qui juge, il sait juste que personne ne veut lui parler.**_

 _ **Dragon77: Thank you.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you.**_

 _ **Neoh: Thank you. You should keep reading this because it's awesome. But if you don't want to you don't have too.**_

 _ **Guest: Fugaku is having an affair with someone in the village you are correct. You are very perceptive about who he may be sleeping with. She got nervous because of all the things around the village that she heard about him. She has heard a lot of bad things about him and she didn't want to seem judgemental right off the bat. She doesn't know who Fugaku is cheating on her with. If you want me to write a different pairing let me know who you would like that way I can at least consider it because there are some pairings that I just can't do. I really like Sasuke too he is one of my more favorite characters and I do agree with you for the most part about his team being selfish but I will start by saying with the whole selfish aspect I don't fully agree. I do think Sakura was being selfish. Kakashi and Naruto didn't know right away about Itachi but when they did find out Kakashi was willing to kill him even Sakura was. The only person I would say that didn't let him go was Naruto. But I don't really think Naruto is selfish for that when he was chasing him when Sasuke first left the village I think he was chasing him because he didn't want Sasuke to die from the creep Orochimaru and I do think that is reasonable. When they did find out and even found out that Sasuke knew about the incident from Obito Naruto tried saving him again because all the Five Nations wanted to kill him and all Naruto wanted to do was protect his friend. I do agree with you also that Naruto not knowing how Sasuke really feels but does anyone? If I was to say anyone knew how Sasuke really felt it would be Naruto. I also think it was the aspect of him being alone that Naruto could relate with the most from Sasuke. I also don't really think Naruto has done him wrong considering Naruto would have put his life on the line so many times to protect Sasuke and I think personally that is a selfless act. The whole council subject is questionable also because I would have got rid of them and marked Itachi as a hero and protector of the village. In my opinion on that one also is that Danzou was the main problem which Sasuke took care of in the end. When the massacre occurred also Naruto didn't care because he didn't understand it really himself but the older he got I feel like the more he cared especially with the way he acted and spoke when he saw Itachi. I don't know if I can fault Naruto as much as the other two. Oh and by the way I love Sasuke as a character no matter what I do to him in my stories he is still one of my favorite characters.**_

* * *

It has been two months since he moved here and his home situation hasn't gotten any better with his parents. The whole point of the move was to get their parents' marriage back together again but Sasuke is starting to see it for what it was a big waste of time. Itachi didn't seem to really care and was starting to make friends and go out more so he wasn't really around so that left him to his own devices.

That curiosity he had about Naruto, in the beginning, was starting to grow even more than before. Naruto was his own enigma. He never talked to Sasuke when they were with people but when he was alone; he didn't seem to mind talking to him. Sasuke was slowly starting to grow an attraction to Naruto and an attachment that he really couldn't explain. He even found Naruto planting on their lunch breaks.

"Do you ever decide what to plant by asking other people?" Sasuke asked from the gazebo eating his lunch.

"Did you really just ask me that question?" Naruto asked with a look of really on his face.

"Oh sorry," Sasuke said putting his hand up.

"Sasuke what would you like to see here?" Naruto asked with a small smile that has actually been showing a lot more to him lately.

The lifelessness in Naruto's eyes has even started to go away compared to when they first met and that was something Sasuke felt extremely happy about considering he wanted it to be because of him.

"Cyclamen," Sasuke answered quickly.

"Why does it seem like you already had the answer?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Because I thought of it as I asked you that other question," Sasuke said with a blush on his face turning his head.

"I think if you want them you should plant them yourself since you already garden yourself," Naruto said with a playful smirk on his face.

"I will do it, just show me where the tools are and where I can plant them in this beautiful garden of yours and then I will," Sasuke said snippy making Naruto chuckle.

Unknown to both of them there were people watching them planning to attack when they got the chance.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you ever try to talk to anyone?" Sasuke asked not looking toward Naruto but he could feel the stare on him.

Naruto didn't say anything for a while until he walked over to Sasuke and sat next to him.

"I tried," Naruto said taking off his gloves.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Everyone was scared of me and didn't want to talk to me. See I had a few blow ups when I was angry about my dad passing away and I pushed everyone that was a friend to me away also. That led to some of the most dangerous altercations I ever been in. I feel bad but after all of it happened no one ever wanted to be around me and it got around to the point that everyone was scared of me or trying to pick a fight with me." Naruto said looking at the ground. "Honestly I didn't expect you to talk to me either," Naruto whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sasuke said.

"Because words don't wash away the pain you create on others," Naruto said.

"But you at least admit you did something wrong," Sasuke said.

"Yes," Naruto said not bothering to deny it.

"Then that shows your trying to be a better person," Sasuke said.

"Not one person has ever said that to me," Naruto said standing up.

As Sasuke was about to get up someone attacked them from behind knocking Naruto out with a pole and three guys grabbed Naruto by his arms and dragged him away. Sasuke wouldn't lie he knew how to fight but he couldn't fight three guys at once like everyone says Naruto does. They covered his mouth and dragged him away.

Sasuke couldn't lie he was scared about what was happening. They covered his eyes and made him drink some weird liquid he tried to spit it out but they made sure he swallowed it.

"What do you plan on doing to him?" one voice said.

"Make that bastard Naruto pay for making us look like fools." the main guy said.

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" Sasuke snapped out as he felt his body getting hotter. 'What the hell did they give me?' Sasuke thought to himself.

"You're obviously someone special to him because he never talked to anyone at his dad's gazebo before. He usually scares people off," the guy said walking closer to Sasuke as he spoke.

Sasuke could feel him over him and even felt when he kneeled down over him.

"Now we're just going to make you scream," the guy said.

Sasuke froze he didn't like what that meant. Seriously he was wondering what they gave him because he really didn't like the reaction, he was having to it.

"Make sure he is tied enough where he won't be able to struggle," the guy said as he slowly made his way down Sasuke's shirt unbuttoning his buttons.

Sasuke started to struggle because he really didn't like where this was going. He felt his shirt all the way off when he heard the door open and someone started screaming like they were dying.

Sasuke was already panting by then and he couldn't help it. When the screaming stopped and the person came toward him, he was starting to tear up because it was starting to get painful down below.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"Naruto untie me please," Sasuke said panting harshly.

Naruto did but every time he touched his skin it burned Sasuke in a good way not like when those other guys were touching him. Sasuke took off the blindfold when his hands were untied. He was relieved to see Naruto but he couldn't shake the feeling he had at the moment making him reach out to Naruto pulling him into a kiss.

"What?" Naruto only had a chance to say before his lips were completely occupied.

It also only took a minute for Naruto to respond back making him sit down.

"What did they do to you?" Naruto asked when Sasuke finally let him go.

"I drank some liquid," Sasuke said slightly delirious.

"Damn it I am so sorry Sasuke," Naruto said as he tried to help Sasuke up but to no avail because Sasuke just pulled him back into the kiss.

"Just help me," Sasuke panted out.

"I can't do that," Naruto said trying his best to reject Sasuke but Sasuke started kissing down his neck making Naruto moan softly.

"Just please," Sasuke said softly in Naruto's ear.

Naruto relented kissing Sasuke and he felt Sasuke move to his pants and pull out his dick.

"Please Naruto," Sasuke said holding his own dick shocking Naruto because he has never been in this kind of situation before.

"You promise you won't regret what I'm about to do?" Naruto asked staring straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"I promise," Sasuke whispered right before he kissed him again.

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's dick and started jagging him off and Sasuke couldn't help but groan and pull on Naruto's hair at first gently then roughly until Naruto pulled his hand out of his hair and put it on his back. Sasuke groaned in Naruto's mouth continuously liking the way Naruto moved. Naruto moved to Sasuke's neck kissing it and biting making Sasuke groan and moan Naruto's name making Naruto shiver. It was becoming too much for Sasuke and he came all in Naruto's hand. It was only a minute later that Naruto started to stand and Sasuke jumped toward him not wanting to be left alone.

"I won't leave you, just hold on a second," Naruto said sitting Sasuke back down.

Sasuke noticed the blood on Naruto's shoulder and on his own hand from grabbing Naruto's hair earlier. It didn't register that Naruto would be hurt and his eyes were starting to blur when he felt a tap on his shoulder then he was out like a light. But he did see the blood on the floor and how badly one guy was injured. Naruto didn't seem to care as he walked over them like they were specks of dirt on the floor.

The next time Sasuke woke up Naruto was gone and he was in the nurse's office. He thought about what happened and what he made Naruto did to him and couldn't help but blush.

"Sasuke are you awake now?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I am," Sasuke answered.

"You may go home now school is over," the nurse said making Sasuke look around and see his book bag next to him.

"Who brought me here?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto did," the woman said.

"Did he just leave?" Sasuke asked.

"He said that you fainted and he brought you here," the nurse said.

"Thank you," Sasuke said getting up and leaving the room.

Sasuke walked out the school and caught his brother waiting for him at the front.

"What took you so long little brother?" Itachi asked.

"I need to tell you something important but you can't tell anybody. Promise me," Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as they got in the car.

"Do you promise not to say anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I promise," Itachi said.

"I was almost raped today," Sasuke said.

"WHAT?" Itachi screamed stopping the car.

"I know I said that like it wasn't a big deal but it almost happened but Naruto saved me," Sasuke said with a smile on his face remembering what he made Naruto do.

"The boy everyone calls a delinquent?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, he got to me just in time," Sasuke said.

"Then that means we have to pay our thanks to him," Itachi said happily despite all the negativity surrounding the boy he would still protect someone in need.

Sasuke wasn't going to tell his brother that he made Naruto touch him because that will set his brother off even more and not only that but it was his fault Naruto did it, to begin with.

"When you see him tomorrow make sure you tell him to come over for dinner," Itachi said.

That night Sasuke couldn't really get Naruto out of his mind despite not really wanting to think about what almost happened to him. He didn't seem to mind what Naruto did for him and was only hoping that Naruto didn't avoid him tomorrow.

The next day when Sasuke walked into the school he noticed all the whispering and the topic was of Naruto. The moment he got into class Sakura and Ino ran up to him and started ranting and raving about how Naruto almost killed three boys while three got away. Sasuke thought back to when he recalled there being three people there when he got pulled away from Naruto while three took Naruto away.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Why? He's a loose cannon that will just hurt anyone without reason." Sakura huffed.

"No, he wouldn't," Sasuke snapped.

"I heard he was in the office," Shikamaru said and that alone made Sasuke run out the office.

In the office was another matter.

"Naruto you nearly killed three of them and badly injured the other three. One won't stop screaming from what you did to him." the principal said as Iruka cringed next to him.

"So, what are they trying to do for his punishment?" Kushina Naruto's mother asked.

"They want to press criminal charges and get him kicked out of school. One mother wants him to pay a fine and go to anger management." Iruka chimed in.

"Why the hell would you do that Naruto?" Kushina snapped turning to her son.

"They deserved it after what they tried to do. Are they going to get punished for sneaking up on me and hitting me in the back of the head?" Naruto snapped back not adding what happened to Sasuke.

"Naruto, we need to know the reason you attacked them because it has never been this bad," Iruka said.

"Iruka is right Naruto yes you have fought a lot of the times but you actually managed to not fight as much in the past two months and then this occurred." the principal expressed.

"What is going to happen with him?" Kushina asked.

"He is going to have a week's suspension till we figure everything out I'm sorry," the principal said.

"Just great, is this meeting over?" Kushina snapped.

"Yes," the principal said.

"Let's go Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Kushina said making Naruto get up and go out the principal's office. "I can't believe you did what you did. Are you even ashamed of yourself?" Kushina snapped as they started to leave out the hallway.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto turned around and so did his mother and she gesture for him to hurry up because it was rare for people to talk to her son normally nowadays.

"What?" Naruto asked softly.

"What's going on? What did you tell them?" Sasuke asked worried about Naruto.

"I told them that they hit me from behind and then I attacked them," Naruto said.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" Sasuke asked grabbing his sweater.

"I didn't want to get you involved and I didn't know if you would feel comfortable with it. It's okay Sasuke I will be fine," Naruto said as a soft smile came onto his face as Naruto ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE LET'S GO!" Kushina screamed.

That was the first time Sasuke heard someone use Naruto's full name.

"I have to go," Naruto said giving another reassuring smile to Sasuke before he left.

The moment Naruto was out of view with the redhead woman he ran to the principal's office where Iruka was coming out of.

"Iruka I really need to talk to you," Sasuke said urgently.

"What is it?" Iruka asked noticing the urgency in Sasuke's voice and the pained look on his face.

"What is going to happen to Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but he has to be suspended and possibly expelled after what he did. If someone would have never found those kids two of them would have been dead." Iruka said.

"They are talking about legal charges?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, they are amongst other things," Iruka said.

"If that's the case I can tell you everything that really happened compared to what Naruto told you," Sasuke said.

"How can you do that?" Iruka asked.

"Because I was there it happened around lunch break and it's obvious, I'm not lying considering I never showed up to class again," Sasuke said.

"Come inside the principal will need to hear this," Iruka said noticing that it might be possible that Sasuke was around when everything happened because like Sasuke said he never came back to class after lunch while Naruto did.

"Iruka what's going on?" the principal asked.

"Sasuke said he was there at the time of the occurrence," Iruka said.

"Okay tell us what happened," the principal said.

Sasuke explained what happened even showing the marks he got from the incident on his wrists from where they were tied along with being willing to take a drug test to prove he was drugged too. Sasuke was determined to save Naruto despite Naruto not caring that he was possibly getting kicked out of school. Sasuke cared for more than just because Naruto saved him but because he grew to really like being around the blonde. He enjoyed the conversations and the time he spent with Naruto and he wasn't willing to let go of Naruto.

A week after the incident Naruto was back to school and Sasuke was happy to see him. Sasuke sat by the gazebo waiting for Naruto. When he finally saw the blonde it looked like he got into more fights.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked as he walked toward the blonde.

"There were conditions to coming back without legal actions and being expelled," Naruto said shrugging off the hand that was on his face.

"Did it involve someone whooping your ass?" Sasuke asked annoyed with what happened to Naruto.

"Something like that, but don't worry about it because those hits didn't hurt at all. They were pretty weak," Naruto said smirking which was shocking to Sasuke.

"I'm glad your back and you should see this before we go inside," Sasuke said dragging Naruto to the back by pulling his hand gently.

Sasuke noticed the flinch and he understood why considering Naruto probably wasn't used to being touched without it leading to a fight. Then he saw the small hue of red on his cheeks and remembered what happened that day everything happened.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked not looking toward Sasuke.

That annoyed Sasuke making him force Naruto to look at him making Naruto blush a lot more.

"I want to thank you for saving me and even helping me despite you being scared to. I don't regret any of that and I want you to come over for dinner on the weekend to my house to show you my gratitude." Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto's blush only got brighter as Sasuke talked and Sasuke found that he really liked the sweet and nervous side to Naruto compared to seeing the hard exterior that he always got.

"Okay," Naruto said finally being able to turn his head.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto could have pushed him away easily it just seemed like he didn't want to. Sasuke shrugged it off for now taking Naruto to the place he planted his flowers.

"Wow that's amazing," Naruto said noticing the change when he got closer.

Sasuke was happy and Naruto only said one little sentence and it made him goo. This was going to be a long school year for him that's for sure.

* * *

 ** _Reviews everyone._**

 ** _That got intense pretty fast. They don't talk aside from when they are alone because Naruto doesn't want him to get isolated from the rest of the class._**


	3. Comfort is Better than being alone

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **How is everyone doing?**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **Guest: I love cyclamen too. No, I never read Secret Garden but I will check it out. I think you will like this chapter I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Dragon77: Here it is.**_

 _ **Guest; px: You will see.**_

 _ **Mikuqueen: Yeah it did and this chapter is pretty high too.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter everyone.**_

* * *

Sasuke noticed how bad the week was for Naruto considering he wasn't allowed outside so that meant he sat alone either in the cafeteria or at his desk. Naruto just wouldn't talk to him while they were at school and that was starting to annoy Sasuke. Sasuke planned to put a stop to it which he planned to do today since he was trying to make a point. He was waiting at the beginning of the week but Naruto did his best to ignore him and avoid him. Now he wasn't going to give him a chance. He wanted to talk to him no matter how anyone felt.

"Naruto," Sasuke said shocking Naruto and everyone in class. "Let's go outside," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura asked confused.

"None of your business," Sasuke said not even looking away from Naruto who was finally looking him in his eyes. "Naruto?" Sasuke challenged with an eyebrow raised.

Naruto stood and followed Sasuke right out the door. He was never one to back down from a challenge and this clearly was one. When they were in a clear hallway leading to the roof Naruto stopped Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I am sick of you ignoring me," Sasuke said.

"I don't want you to deal with what I go through," Naruto said.

"Shouldn't that be my choice?" Sasuke asked.

"You should really stay away from me I'm not a good person," Naruto said turning his head away from Sasuke looking toward the wall.

"You know I expect everyone to say that but you," Sasuke said making Naruto look at him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked blushing pulling away from Sasuke.

"I don't think you're a bad person. An angry one yes but not bad," Sasuke said letting Naruto pull away.

"People will keep telling you to stay away from me," Naruto said leaning against the wall.

"And I won't listen," Sasuke said.

"Obviously," Naruto said with a small shy smile.

"Now since its Friday are you still going to come to my house to have dinner?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Naruto asked.

"My older brother really wants you to come so he could meet you. I told him what really happened that day and he wants to know you. Not the rumors so are you still coming?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't say anything at first, he just looked shocked and didn't really know what to say about everything.

"So, are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine give me your address and I will come," Naruto said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come gets you?" Sasuke asked.

"No trust me it's better this way," Naruto said seeming tense but Sasuke didn't dwell on it because he didn't want to make Naruto even more uncomfortable.

"Good now let's eat," Sasuke said sitting by the stairs.

"You are really weird," Naruto said with a soft smile that was different than usual. "You know people are always going to talk about me, right?" Naruto asked as a set on making Sasuke understand that he wasn't good news.

"Naruto, I don't care what people have to say about you because I got to know the real you. I was okay with you not wanting to talk to me in class before but now that you're basically banned from outdoors I don't like being completely shut out." Sasuke expressed. "I get to choose if I want to listen to the rumors or not so don't take that choice from me," Sasuke said softly turning his head away from Naruto.

"Sorry it is your choice," Naruto said looking away.

"Glad you finally know so let's talk about what has been happening the past week," Sasuke said bouncing back to regular as if he was never sad at all.

Naruto knew right there that he wasn't going to get out of being friends with Sasuke and he wasn't sure how he really felt about that. Talking to Sasuke already scared him and this only made him even more scared.

It was the end of the school day when Sasuke started looking for Naruto again because Naruto had something to do with the teachers as part of him being able to come back to school. Despite what Sasuke said the boys were trying to do to him Naruto still needed to be punished by the school in some way and since he couldn't go outside it had to be with something else.

"Naruto here's my address," Sasuke said when he found him.

Naruto just gave him a small chuckle and took the paper stuffing it into his pocket and continued to help Iruka with boxes. As Sasuke walked away he heard a bit of their conversation with each other that made him have hope in his friendship with Naruto.

"He seems quite fond of you," Iruka said.

"I don't really get why," Naruto said a blush appearing on his face.

"Because you're a good person under all that hard exterior and your father would be happy with you branching out," Iruka said.

"Iruka please," Naruto said in a voice that sounded almost pleading.

It was sad to hear but he was happy Naruto was actually opening up to him. Even if it was by force from him. Sasuke was actually glad that someone knew Naruto was bad despite everything.

Sasuke walked out of the building and saw his brother and was relieved because he didn't think he could take another ride from his mother talking about the incident. She had to find out after all the things they set up and the school letting her know.

"Oh, thank god Itachi," Sasuke said as he walked up to his brother.

"What? I thought being with mom for the week would be a delight," Itachi said with a chuckle as his brother hugged him.

"Oh god, the horror of when she picks me up. I think all of the guys in my class aside from Naruto hit on her." Sasuke said.

"Haha, that's hilarious and what do you say?" Itachi asked with a hilarious chuckle coming out.

"I don't have to say anything now because she isn't here. Majority of the time they are afraid if they approach me Naruto will get mad because they are very loud. He barely leaves the class now since he can't go outside." Sasuke said.

Itachi noticed his brother always seemed to bring the topic to the other boy. He wasn't sure if his brother noticed but he did. Itachi was starting to believe that his little brother may have a crush on the boy.

"Sasuke," Naruto called from the distance making Sasuke turn around quickly.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Iruka let me out early so I can go with you if I am still invited?" Naruto asked shying his head away from Itachi.

"Yeah, of course, right Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi nodded his head but Naruto didn't see it.

"Come on Naruto meet my older brother Itachi," Sasuke said pulling Naruto out of whatever he was thinking about.

"Hello Naruto I heard so much about you from my little brother my names Itachi," Itachi introduced shocking Naruto when he held his hand out.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," Naruto said softly holding out his hand.

Itachi was initially shocked by the response but he was happy that Naruto seemed receptive.

"You will be happy to know that I am cooking today," Itachi said making the tension leave the air.

"You really are lucky then Naruto my brother is a chef in the kitchen. He is better at cooking even more than anyone else in the house." Sasuke said pulling Naruto toward the car which Naruto let happen.

Itachi watched the two. He actually thought it was sweet how Naruto looked at his younger brother like he was scared of breaking him or doing something Sasuke wouldn't like. It was sweet.

"I remember that time you almost burned down the house trying to make me porridge when I was sick," Itachi said with a chuckle.

"I was seven and our parents were on their business trip," Sasuke said with blush spreading across his face as they got in the car.

Naruto got into the car with a chuckle. Sasuke turned around to glare at his older brother.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled out blushing more as his brother laughed at him.

Itachi was shocked to see how much Sasuke was talking with Naruto. He got smiles, chuckles, and a few eye rolls from Naruto as responses. Sasuke seemed to really like Naruto.

"So Naruto what do you like to eat?" Itachi asked.

"I like soups, stews, kinds of pasta, and... steak," Naruto answered.

"Okay, we will work around that then. Do you two mind going to the store with me?" Itachi asked.

"I don't mind," Sasuke said.

"Naruto do you mind?" Itachi asked wanting the blonde to feel comfortable.

"It's on the way to your house so it would be easier to go to the store then go to your house," Naruto said shocking the brothers.

"How?" Sasuke started.

"You gave me your address earlier and I know the whole village because I lived here my whole life," Naruto said.

"That explains it okay we will go to the store first but if you two want to stay in the car that will be fine too," Itachi said.

"I need something from the store anyway," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke looked at his brother shrugging his shoulders and Itachi didn't know what to say anyway so he left it alone. When they pulled into the store parking lot Sasuke and Itachi were shocked to see how much attention Naruto was getting before he even stepped into the store.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Naruto said sighing but still moved forward.

Itachi actually felt bad for the blonde because from what he could see from him it didn't seem like the blonde didn't want to bother anyone. He seemed to actually want to leave everyone alone and give everyone space. Itachi could tell the blonde didn't want to go in the store but he didn't want to force Itachi to drive him to the house just to have to go back out. He didn't want to be an inconvience for others and Itachi was surprised by that because of all the rumors he heard about the blonde. Naruto seemed to really pay attention to the people around him.

As they started walking in the store it honestly seemed like Naruto was in there alone but you could tell he was close enough to the brothers that they wouldn't lose sight of him but still a safe distance where people wouldn't think he was with them.

"Naruto why do you do that?" Sasuke asked after a while getting annoyed.

"What?" Naruto asked his hands in his pockets.

"You walk so far ahead you make it seem like you're not with us," Sasuke said shocking Itachi because he didn't know his brother was paying attention to Naruto like that to notice that.

Sasuke was watching Naruto since he started being his friend and he knew how Naruto operated. It annoyed him he wanted to snap but he knew he couldn't do it to Naruto but to others.

"What would your mother like?" Naruto asked shocking Sasuke and Itachi.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked walking away from his brother.

"I am a guest," Naruto said.

"Oh," Sasuke said nodding his head. "What do you want to get her?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi watched them for a little bit longer before he told them he was going to get dinner picked out. Sasuke nodded his head and followed Naruto to the candy aisle.

"Does she eat chocolate?" Naruto asked.

"She loves any type of chocolate especially white chocolate," Sasuke answered enjoying the store with Naruto.

"Sasuke does your brother know everything? Even what happened between me and you?" Naruto asked.

"No, I didn't want to tell him that part so if you could keep that between me and you," Sasuke said shyly.

"No problem," Naruto said sounding a little sad.

Just as Sasuke was about to say something he saw Itachi coming.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, what about you Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Naruto said as he found some chocolate that he thought she would like.

"Let's get going then," Itachi said and walked ahead.

Sasuke followed him as Naruto went to self-checkout. He didn't want to deal with an employee. He scanned the chocolate paid and went back to the brothers who were just about to pay. Sasuke could tell that the cashier was getting nervous so he tapped his brother for the keys and they both walked out of the store.

"Is that how it always is?" Sasuke asked as they walked out of the store.

"Yeah pretty much," Naruto said softly.

"I feel bad for you when I see things like that," Sasuke said.

"No need to feel bad I kind of brought it upon myself with my violent and angry streak. Everyone who used to talk to me doesn't anymore and only a few people think I am actually worth anything, to begin with," Naruto said.

"I think you're worth a lot," Sasuke said.

"No one else does," Naruto said.

"Not even your mom?" Sasuke asked.

"Especially her," Naruto said.

"It seems like Iruka cares about you?" Sasuke commented but it was like a question.

"Yeah he does but he also still thinks I'm dangerous," Naruto said.

"If you think about it everyone in the world is dangerous when pushed into a corner," Sasuke said making Naruto smile. "What?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"You sounded like my dad," Naruto said as he looked down.

"I will take that as a compliment," Sasuke said.

"Thank you," Naruto said as they got into the car.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"You don't have to answer and you can tell me if I cross the line but I really want to know... what was your dad like?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked down but before he did Sasuke saw the sadness in his eyes.

"You know you don't have to answer that. I didn't mean to impose on you," Sasuke started to ramble.

"It's fine, my dad was my best friend. He taught me everything I know from cooking to fighting. He died when I was ten years old and I was heart broken and when I was left alone it was like all I had was anger. The sadness went away and it was just a fit of rage. My mother didn't give a damn that my dad died she just moved on with her life. It was like it never happened but for me, it was all that fueled me. He was actually an amazing man he was going to be the Mayor again after retiring they wanted him back into office. He set up gardens everywhere and peaceful places so everyone would feel at peace. He loved the wilderness he used to take me hiking and we used to get lost for days until I learned how to read a map and before I memorized the whole forest that we used to go in because we got lost that many times. We... did everything together," Naruto said sadly.

"My father is never around... my mom suspects he is having an affair and to be honest it doesn't even seem like he is trying to hide it anymore. He used to say something about business trips now he says don't wait up or something like that. I wish my father was like yours he sounds like a wonderful man," Sasuke said getting a smile out of Naruto.

"He was the best man I know," Naruto said. "I would say Iruka is the second best though," Naruto commented afterward making Sasuke laugh.

"I bet he would love to hear that," Sasuke said just as Itachi came into the car.

"I bet he would," Naruto said smiling at Sasuke as Sasuke turned around to sit right in the car.

"I just had a weird encounter in the store," Itachi said smiling at the two of them.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"The cashier asked me was I getting threatened," Itachi said.

"Yeah that's normal with me around," Naruto said like it wasn't a problem.

"That is not cool Naruto," Itachi said.

"I didn't say it have I just pointed out that it was normal," Naruto chimed back.

"Let's just get going," Naruto said.

Itachi just started the car ignoring the topic, in general, he now realized why Sasuke was so irritated with people considering he saw it first hand. He wanted to say something but Sasuke just shook his head and told him to keep going.

"Well, I am making beef stew if you're okay with that?" Itachi asked.

"I am fine with anything you decide to make," Naruto said with a soft smile as he looked out of the window.

"You're very easy to please unlike my little my brother," Itachi said making Sasuke glare at him.

"Does he like many different things?" Naruto asked surprisingly both of them.

"No, actually he is quite a picky eater. He will eat anything with tomatoes though," Itachi said.

"I can cook you home made pizza with tomato sauce from fresh tomatoes," Naruto said making Sasuke look back quickly.

"Really?" Sasuke asked excited making Naruto turn bright red.

"Yeah it shouldn't be a problem," Naruto said turning his head away from Sasuke and Itachi.

Itachi smiled because he could see the effect his little brother was having on Naruto. He even found it sweet that the blonde offered.

"Do you cook at home?" Itachi asked.

"I have to," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"My mother is never at home aside from when I'm not there," Naruto said.

"You're never really there are you?" Itachi said.

"I usually am at the garden," Naruto said.

"The school garden?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah it's the closest to my dad," Naruto said.

"Well you can always come to hang out with me if you want," Sasuke said giving him a small smile.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything just stared at him.

Sasuke smiled at him and then Naruto gave him a nod.

"We're here you two," Itachi said.

"Hey there's father," Sasuke said making Naruto look up out of habit and then he became cold.

"Sasuke let's leave for a while," Itachi said before they could even get out of the car.

"Let's go inside," Naruto said his head tilting to the left like he had something in his hair.

"Yeah he looks to be leaving anyway," Sasuke said pointing to him getting back in the car.

Naruto looked peculiar to Itachi like something in his demeanor changed especially because he was just smiling and went to a cold calm silent type.

"Naruto," Itachi said making them both look at Itachi.

"Yes?" Naruto asked politely.

"Do you know something about my father?" Itachi asked.

Naruto turned his head and that answered Itachi's question.

"I thought so," Itachi said and Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

"What do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke don't ask," Itachi said.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Just let it be," Itachi said.

"He's having an affair," Naruto said.

"What? How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it's with my mother," Naruto said looking down.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"You didn't know he was our father did you?" Itachi asked.

"No, not until just now," Naruto answered getting out of the car.

Sasuke was shocked but got out of the car right behind him along with Itachi.

"Boys I won't be back for a week for a business trip," Fugaku said not even seeing Naruto.

"Oh how nice," Naruto said. "Does that mean I get my house to myself also?" Naruto asked making Fugaku turn to him shocked. "I heard your Sasuke's father it's so very nice to meet you," Naruto said oozing with sarcasm.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to him and dragged him inside the house with the chocolate that Naruto got his mother. Sasuke didn't say anything just pulled him to the shoe area.

"OK please keep this a secret from my mom at least the part that you know," Sasuke pleaded.

"I can do that. Who would believe me anyway?" Naruto said as he took off his shoes.

"I would," Sasuke said.

"Your one of the only people that would," Naruto said with a smile.

Itachi came in at that moment.

"It seems mom is upstairs," Itachi said taking off his shoes handing the bags to Sasuke and walked upstairs. "Sasuke just put everything away and I will be down there in a few minutes," Itachi said once he got up the stairs.

"Okay, come on," Sasuke said only stopping when Naruto grabbed him.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said.

"You don't have to lie," Naruto said his head leaning to tap Sasuke's softly grabbing the bags. "Lead me to the kitchen maybe I can make you three something instead," Naruto said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Sasuke asked as he started leading Naruto toward the kitchen.

"I can make that pizza," Naruto said making Sasuke smile.

"That sounds good," Sasuke said.

"Okay, do you have tomatoes, garlic, olive oil, an onion, two carrots, butter, and one green pepper?" Naruto asked.

"I can look in the fridge now," Sasuke said as he went to the fridge.

They actually happened to have everything Naruto needed even to make the dough for the pizza.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"What for?" Sasuke asked.

"For my mother," Naruto said as he twirled the dough.

"There's no need for you to apologize," Sasuke said.

"I would have hit him," Naruto said quietly.

"I wanted to but I thought it wasn't worth it," Sasuke said.

"When I was a kid she wasn't like that. She is the reason I know this recipe. This is the only thing she taught me everything I learned myself or from my father. When I graduate here I don't plan on coming back," Naruto said.

Sasuke was shocked but he couldn't help but understand why Naruto would want to.

"Can you teach me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto seemed shocked and then nodded his head gesturing for Sasuke to come by him. By the time Itachi came downstairs, he smelled food cooking and it confused him.

"That's not fair Naruto," Sasuke said as Naruto laughed.

Itachi came into the room to see Sasuke was covered in flour.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"We're making pizza," Sasuke said.

"What happened to you?" Itachi asked.

"He dropped the dough on me," Sasuke said.

Naruto turned his head trying to hide his tears because he was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny," Sasuke said making Naruto laugh more as Sasuke hit him playfully.

Naruto just pushed Sasuke away gently as he laughed.

"Go clean yourself quickly the pizza will be done soon," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded his head and walked out of the kitchen. Itachi smiled and sat in front of Naruto as Naruto started to clean the mess he made.

"You knew my father for a while huh?" Itachi asked.

"Three years," Naruto said not even looking up.

"But it's been longer huh?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah for about ten years," Naruto said.

"You know it's not you that I blame," Itachi said.

"I know, why would you blame me?" Naruto asked.

"So she cheated on your dad?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said.

"It's fine my dad was happy being with me and he didn't regret the arranged marriage he had with my mother either because he had me is what he said. I guess even my dad knew," Naruto said.

"My mother wants to meet you," Itachi said.

"Can we wait for Sasuke?" Naruto asked finally looking at Itachi.

You could tell Naruto was uncomfortable with Itachi around.

"That's fine," Itachi said.

Sasuke came back in the room right after that and felt weird about the situation.

"Itachi don't make Naruto uncomfortable," Sasuke said annoyed grabbing Naruto.

"I didn't mean to," Itachi said in his defense.

"I'm just not used to other people around me talking to me," Naruto said blushing.

"Come on," Sasuke said picking up the bag Naruto had for his mom.

"I wanted to go upstairs and say hello to your mother," Naruto said nervously.

"Okay," Sasuke said and Itachi started to follow them upstairs.

"Mom," Itachi called out.

"Yes?" Mikoto said.

"We came to introduce Naruto to you," Itachi said.

"Come in," Mikoto said.

They came into the room and she smiled at the three of them.

"Hello, you must be Naruto. My son has told me so much about you," Mikoto said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Naruto said bowing his head respectfully.

"So respectful," Mikoto said with a giggle.

Naruto blushed a bright red.

"Mom stop teasing, he got you chocolate," Sasuke said handing her the chocolate.

"How nice of you," Mikoto said.

Then there was an aroma going around the room that made everyone look up.

"The pizza," Naruto said and ran out of the room.

"He seems like a sweet boy," Mikoto said making Sasuke smile.

"Ow," Naruto said loudly making them all curious.

Sasuke walked out of the room and downstairs to him.

"That looks good," Sasuke said as he got to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Naruto said. "I got it just in time," Naruto said spinning it in his hand.

"Oh my," Mikoto said. "Are you a chef too like Itachi dear?" Mikoto asked.

"No," Naruto said with a soft laugh.

"He cooks his own meals at home," Itachi said.

"That's terrible your only sixteen right?" Mikoto said.

"Yes but it's fine if I cook I get to eat the foods I like and balance them out so they are still healthy," Naruto said.

"That's good if I let my boys choose what they wanted to eat one would just eat tomatoes while the other would just eat Dango," Mikoto said making them both blush.

"That's nice, I can make those too," Naruto said with a smile.

"Really?" Itachi's interest has been peaked.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a smile.

The three Uchihas were shocked by his smile it was very bright even though it didn't reach his eyes. They all just watched him cut the pizzas like he was a professional.

"Naruto this is so good," Sasuke said as he ate the pizza.

"Did you make the sauce?" Mikoto asked shocked.

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said.

"Naruto dear stop calling me ma'am you make me feel old," Mikoto said.

"What shall I call you then miss?" Naruto asked.

"You may call me Ms. Mikoto," Mikoto said.

"Okay," Naruto said as his phone started ringing. "Please excuse me," Naruto said.

"Sasuke he is a sweetheart," Mikoto said when he left out of the room.

"I told you not to judge a book by its cover or by what you hear about it," Sasuke said.

They heard running and Naruto was in the door.

"Sasuke I got to go," Naruto said running out of the room just as quickly as he came.

"That was unusual," Itachi said.

"Mom can I use the car?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure honey go ahead," Mikoto said worriedly also.

"I will go with you if you want?" Itachi said.

"No it should be fine with just me," Sasuke said and followed after Naruto.

Naruto was running down the driveway when Sasuke got outside.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto turned around to him and Sasuke gestured for him to get in the car.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked once he got in the car.

"Go to the school please," Naruto said.

Sasuke did and they didn't talk at all and once they got there Sasuke knew why Naruto was so freaked out. There were firefighters everywhere. That's when Sasuke saw it the gazebo was burned down aside from the floor. Naruto got out of the car before Sasuke even fully stopped and was running toward the gazebo.

"Naruto," Sasuke said parking the car and taking out the keys then ran after him.

"No... no NO!" Naruto screamed tears falling from his eyes Iruka was holding him.

"You can't go over there Naruto," Iruka said.

Sasuke walked to him and grabbed Naruto's face.

"Don't look over there just look at me," Sasuke said as tears fell from his own eyes from seeing the pain that Naruto was feeling.

Naruto looked worse than before when Sasuke first met him.

"I am with you," Sasuke said hugging Naruto.

Naruto's breathing was labored but Sasuke pulled him away from the school and back into the car.

"I don't have anything from my dad anymore," Naruto said sadly.

"No pictures?" Sasuke asked.

"My mother took them all away," Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"It was her way of punishing me," Naruto said. "I couldn't get my anger under control and ended up losing everything and now the only place I had that gave me peace is gone," Naruto said.

"I know this may not be what you want to hear but I think this may be a good thing because now they can't take anything away from you. They can't hurt you because everything you have from your dad is inside you with the memories, with your appearance, with your growth, and everything he's ever taught you. No one can take that away from you because that's who made you," Sasuke said.

Sasuke tried to glance at Naruto quickly but instead, he felt Naruto grab his hand softly and let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you," Naruto said softly.

When they got back to Sasuke's house Sasuke decided to tell his mom if Naruto could spend the night even though Naruto rejected the idea he still didn't pull away. Sasuke noticed that Naruto fell asleep quickly and assumed it was from the stress of the day and let him.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"Someone burned down the gazebo at our school that was from Naruto's dad," Sasuke answered.

"To get back at him?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said sadly.

"I would hurt someone," Itachi said.

"I will be once I found out who did it," Sasuke said as he walked back into his room.

Sasuke was about to sleep on the floor when Naruto started to talk.

"You can sleep next to me if you want," Naruto said opening the blanket.

"Thank you," Sasuke said.

"No thank you I don't think I would have calmed down if it wasn't for you," Naruto said softly. "You know I don't want to be angry it just seems like nothing works out for me," Naruto said just as soft.

"I don't think that way. I'm still here and I'm not going to leave you alone just because of what others say. I like who you are," Sasuke said.

"You're really weird you know that?" Naruto said with a little chuckle.

"Yeah I do," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand and squeezing it gently.

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and kissed him on his forehead.

"Thank you," Naruto said and then closed his eyes.

Sasuke, on the other hand, his heart wasn't settling down and he couldn't help but be happy at the fact that Naruto was giving him any attention at all. He loved the attention he was getting from Naruto. He could only hope for things to get better from here on out.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **So now Naruto doesn't haven't his gazebo from his father and Sasuke was there to comfort him. I am excited to see what happens after this chapter.**_


	4. Changes

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:  
**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you as usual.**_

 _ **Guest: Sasuke does a lot of comforting but I think in this chapter you will see the softer side of Naruto. Yeah, I didn't want them to be upset with each other because I don't think it's either's fault if you get what I'm saying. Naruto does feel guilty though. They knew each other for two months at that time and they got really close considering. Naruto really does like Sasuke just as much as Sasuke likes Naruto.**_

 _ **Dragon77: Thank you and here's the update.**_

 _ **Guest; Melyway: You will see.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Naruto doesn't have many walls up considering everything that has happened to him. He just doesn't talk to anyone aside from Sasuke. But it is slowly starting to grow in this chapter. The GAZEBO incident will be remembered for good reason too. Thank you.**_

 _ **MESSAGE TO EVERYONE: Okay so I have been going through all of my stories and I found myself stuck on some of them and unsure of what I was going for with them so I decided it would be best to take them down for now and post them when I know where I want to go with them. Also, I am going to rewrite them when I can. For now, only two stories have been deleted so if you read those stories I apologize that they are gone now. But when I do work on them I will bring them back and hopefully they will be liked.**_

* * *

After the incident with the burning down with the gazebo, Naruto spent a lot more time with Sasuke. Sasuke felt uneasy if Naruto was alone for too long. When Naruto was finally granted privilege to go back outside he stayed inside anyway. It was actually kind of sad Sasuke really didn't like seeing it. It was breaking his heart.

"Hey, can I eat with you two?" Sasuke looked up to see it was Shikamaru asking them with Choji behind him.

"I don't mind you have to ask Naruto," Sasuke said giving Naruto the floor to be open with others.

"You can sit wherever you want," Naruto mumbled.

"Okay," Shikamaru said pulling his seat in front of Naruto while Choji sat in front of Sasuke.

"I got fried chicken that I made do you want to taste?" Choji asked with a friendly smile.

"No thank you I got pizza," Sasuke said with a happy smile.

"Your too happy about that pizza," Naruto mumbled.

"You cook Naruto?" Choji asked friendly and got a nod from Naruto. "I do too I enjoy cooking it's fun making your own recipes. Do you ever try to make a new creation?" Choji asked.

"I never tried," Naruto said.

"You should I think you will have fun," Choji said with a smile that Naruto wasn't used to since he was young.

Sasuke looked proud at Naruto and Naruto bit his lip nervously.

"I can give you a recipe of mine if you like," Choji said.

"Okay," Naruto said.

"Do you want to taste my fried chicken? Maybe you can tell me if you like it," Choji said with a smile.

He kept the smile on his face no matter what.

"Sure," Naruto said hesitantly.

Sasuke grabbed the piece for Naruto when it seemed that Naruto didn't want to move across the table.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered taking it from Sasuke.

"I was sad for you to hear about the gazebo your dad built burned down," Shikamaru said softly.

That struck a chord with Naruto and he wanted to get away.

"You don't have to run I just wanted you to know if you want to talk you can talk to me too that I don't hate you. I never did," Shikamaru said standing up with his food and chair as he walked away.

"He really wanted you to know your not alone here and we got your back if you need anything," Choji said with a smile but got up also to go with his friend.

"Were you, friends, before?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto nodded his head. "His dad was my dad's best friend," Naruto said.

"So you two were close then?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah but I pushed him away," Naruto said.

"This is your chance to get close to him again. He seems to really care about you. I never heard him talk about you if anything I heard him defend you several times," Sasuke said.

"I don't want to bring problems to him or either of them," Naruto said.

"I think you need to give people the choice of being close to you. When you do that you don't give the other person an option to be close to you and that's not fair to them." Sasuke said.

"I will try," Naruto said and they both continued to eat.

The day went by quickly and Naruto was still in his detentions with Iruka that left him not allowed to leave right away so that made Sasuke stay with him most of the time but today he couldn't.

"Sasuke," Itachi said.

"Brother what are you doing here? Mom was supposed to pick me up today," Sasuke said shocked.

"Yeah they wouldn't... never mind get in the car," Itachi said.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to get in the car and looked directly at his brother where there was a mark on his arm.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked.

"I tried to stop their argument and got pushed into a dresser," Itachi said flinching when Sasuke touched it.

"We should go to the doctor it looks painful," Sasuke said.

"Where's Naruto?" Itachi asked changing the subject.

"He's in detention today and we were supposed to go to the attorney today remember?" Sasuke said.

"Do you think we can wait for him? And just hang out with him?" Itachi asked.

"Sure, let me go tell him really quickly," Sasuke said getting out of the car while Itachi parked in the parking lot instead of being in the way of other drivers.

Sasuke was excited because he really wanted to hang out with Naruto some more. He didn't tell his brother but he knew his feelings for Naruto was growing.

"Poor Naruto you lost that stupid gazebo," a boy taunted to Naruto who was cleaning the board.

"Leave him the hell alone," Sasuke snapped.

"Who the hell are you?" another boy snapped.

"Leave him alone," Naruto said in a low threatening voice.

The boys that were in the room shivered and they all felt threatened by him.

"Sasuke what is going on?" Itachi asked from behind his little brother.

"They tried to hurt Naruto," Sasuke said.

"I think you boys should leave now," Itachi growled glaring at the three boys. "Oh, and by the way, if anyone touches my little brother or Naruto will have a problem later on," Itachi said.

All three boys flinched as they ran out of the room.

"You didn't have to do that," Naruto whispered with a smile on his face that he was trying to hide.

"It wasn't a problem I will be waiting for two outside," Itachi said.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked.

"My parents are arguing so we don't want to go back home," Sasuke said.

Naruto paused and then continued to clean the board.

"Do you want to come to my house? I can cook for both of you," Naruto said.

"What about your mom?" Sasuke asked.

"She won't even notice," Naruto said as he finished up putting the sponge in the bucket.

"Is she home?" Sasuke asked.

"Who knows," Naruto said.

Naruto cleaned the bucket out quickly and put it away then walked back to Sasuke who was still waiting for him in the classroom.

"Let's get going," Naruto said.

"When does your detention end?" Sasuke asked.

"Next week Friday," Naruto answered as they walked out of the school.

"Over there," Sasuke said as he saw the car.

Naruto gave Itachi the address as they got in the car. Itachi didn't know where it was so Naruto directed them the whole way. Naruto noticed his mom was home and second guessed whether or not he should bring them inside.

"My mom is home are you sure you want to come inside?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter as long as we don't have to bring a gift," Itachi said.

"I think she has taken enough in the years from you two," Naruto said getting out of the car.

Itachi and Sasuke were both shocked by Naruto but still got out following him up the way to the house.

"NARUTO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Kushina screamed as she heard the door open.

"At school where else would I go?" Naruto asked calmly.

"I need you to make dinner for a guest," Kushina said not noticing Itachi and Sasuke were in the house.

"I told you already I'm not cooking for none of your guests," Naruto said gesturing for them to go upstairs. "First door on the left," Naruto said softly.

"I NEED YOU TO!" Kushina snapped.

"I don't care what you need," Naruto said heading up the stairs.

"NARUTO GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Kushina snapped.

Naruto sighed stopping and went downstairs.

Sasuke and Itachi went into his room and started to explore the room.

"He's rather studious," Itachi commented looking at his desk.

"That's because he is trying to get away from here," Sasuke said.

Itachi kept looking at the book collection Naruto had while Sasuke sat on his bed leaning back thinking about the interaction between Naruto's mom and Naruto. He wasn't really fond of Naruto's mom before he found out that his father was having an affair. She treated him like garbage.

Naruto came in the room after ten minutes with a smile shocking Sasuke and Itachi.

"If I cook this dinner for her and your father I can get all my pictures back of me and my dad," Naruto said.

"That's great Naruto but you said my father is coming here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah that's the other thing I wanted to tell you but if you want me to poison him I can?" Naruto said.

"No don't do that," Sasuke said.

"Make him a good meal so you can get your pictures back and don't let him know we're here," Itachi said.

"Then we have to hide your car," Naruto said.

"Do you know how to drive?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Iruka taught me how to drive," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Then move it for me since we don't want to be caught," Itachi said handing Naruto the keys.

Naruto ran out the door quickly leaving the brothers in his room without a second thought.

"Are you sure you can do this Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"After what you told me about him not having any memory of his father I can deal with this minor uncomfortableness I am dealing with," Itachi said.

"Thank you," Sasuke said.

"You really like him?" Itachi said.

"I do he is one of the best people I ever met in my life," Sasuke said.

"I'm glad you have someone you like," Itachi said sitting at the desk.

Naruto ran back up the stairs handing Itachi the keys then ran out of the room coming back inside the room with a first aid kit.

"Naruto are you hurt?" Itachi asked.

"No you are," Naruto said making a small smile appear on Itachi's face.

If Sasuke liked Naruto in that way he will be fine with them be together if Naruto likes his brother back.

"Let me see your arm," Naruto said as he pulled out gauze and wrap for Itachi's arm.

"This isn't necessary," Itachi said but Naruto wouldn't let him pull away.

"Shush," Naruto said and started the first aid without talking or asking any questions.

"Why don't you ask where I got it from?" Itachi asked alerting Sasuke to the conversation.

"I think I have an idea of where you got it from and to be honest you don't seem comfortable talking about it so I won't ask about it," Naruto said making Sasuke smile.

"You are so kind to me and my brother," Itachi said.

"That isn't something I hear every day," Naruto said as he finished up.

"But you are really kind," Itachi said softly.

"Thank you," Naruto said getting up. "My bathroom is over there in that door. Don't mind my closet I have been busy so it's not clean," Naruto said.

"NARUTO HURRY THE HELL UP!" Kushina screamed.

"For the pictures," Naruto mumbled as anger was shown on his face.

"Be calm Naruto," Sasuke said softly making Naruto look at him.

Itachi saw the affection in Naruto's eyes when it came to his brother and he decided to leave them alone for the moment.

"You are going to feed us too right?" Sasuke asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course," Naruto said pushing Sasuke's hair out of his face. "I will be back," Naruto said walking out of the room.

Itachi came back into the room as Sasuke started to lay on Naruto's bed with his homework out and ready to start doing.

"You're just going to do your homework while we're in your crushes bedroom?" Itachi asked.

"What?" Sasuke said blushing a bright red.

"Little brother you think I don't notice how he looks at you or how he looks at you," Itachi said.

"Do you think he likes me too?" Sasuke asked blushing brightly like a tomato.

"I think he might," Itachi said. "Have you ever tried talking to him like that?" Itachi asked.

"Are you asking me if I ever flirt with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, or did you do anything else with him?" Itachi asked and Sasuke blushed even brighter if that was possible.

"You did more? What did you two do? Do I have to kill him or make him responsible for your virginity?" Itachi asked worry and loss on his face.

"Calm down and don't make this awkward," Sasuke pleaded.

"What did you two do?" Itachi demanded to know.

"You remember when I got drugged?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah... don't tell me it was an aphrodisiac?" Itachi asked.

"It was," Sasuke said looking away.

"I might have to force him into responsibility now," Itachi said.

"No don't make him uncomfortable about this it wasn't him it was me. I made him. I practically violated him," Sasuke said sadly.

"Tell me what happened," Itachi said sitting on the bed by his brother.

"When they made me take the drug I was disgusted by their touches and tried to get away but when Naruto touched me I was okay with it and I made the first moves on him and begged him to help me. He didn't want to but I wouldn't let him get away," Sasuke said.

"So what did he do?" Itachi asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" Sasuke asked.

"Tell me," Itachi said. "If you don't want me to make him uncomfortable then tell me," Itachi demanded.

"I made him jag me off and kiss me," Sasuke said.

"Oh dear that is really embarrassing," Itachi said.

"You don't need to tell me," Sasuke said.

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?" Itachi asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be weird to him. He asked me if you knew and I told him you didn't and to not say anything about it," Sasuke said.

"So you might have hurt his feelings?" Itachi asked.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he looks like he likes you," Itachi said.

"YOU COOK FOR YOUR DAMN SELF THEN!" Naruto snapped making Itachi and Sasuke jump.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND START AGAIN BOY!" Fugaku snapped.

Itachi and Sasuke froze. That was their father yelling at Naruto.

"We should go and help him," Sasuke said.

"No Naruto said to stay up here," Itachi said.

"But..." Sasuke started but then heard a loud crash.

"NARUTO GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Kushina screamed.

Itachi was the first to stand up as Sasuke started to get his things.

"MAKE ME! MY DAD BOUGHT THIS HOUSE!" Naruto snapped wiping the blood from his lip.

Sasuke dropped his things and ran after his brother to Naruto.

"I will make you boy," Fugaku growled out and just as Fugaku was about to put his hands on Naruto Itachi stepped in the way. "Itachi," Fugaku said shocked.

Itachi's eyes were hollow as Sasuke came around the corner grabbing Naruto's hand looking at Naruto's face.

"Who hit you?" Sasuke asked worried about Naruto and how angry he looked.

"It's the kid from your almost expulsion," Kushina said stepping forward.

Naruto glared at her putting himself in front of Sasuke like a shield.

"Get your stuff," Itachi said cold and detached.

"I won't leave here," Naruto said firmly. "If he wants to leave you guys and your mother to live in my DAD'S house then you three can just come live with me," Naruto said shocking both sons.

"You were going to leave my mom and take everything," Itachi said moving forward.

"If you don't leave Naruto I will call the cops," Kushina said.

"CALL!" Naruto screamed with laughter in his voice. "GO AHEAD AND LET EVERYONE KNOW HOW YOU REALLY ARE!" Naruto screamed laughing as he spoke.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand to calm him down making Naruto look back at him.

"I will leave if you give me one thing right now," Naruto said calmer.

"What is it?" Kushina asked kind of scared.

"Give me everything. I want my photos, I want his ashes, I want everything he left me. You can keep the house because after I graduate I won't ever come back here again but give me everything he left for me and everything I have of his and I will be out of your hair. I won't even let them call you when or if I get in trouble anymore. Just give me what is mine," Naruto said firmly.

"Fine," Kushina said going to her purse and then handing him a storage key. "Everything is in there including your father's jeep," Kushina said.

"If I find anything missing or anything messed up I will burn this house to the ground with you both in it," Naruto said and walked away dragging Sasuke with him.

"Don't bother coming back home," Itachi said to his father and walked away.

"Naruto calms down," Sasuke said softly as he hugged Naruto.

"I don't have anywhere to go," Naruto said but as he said it he seemed relieved.

"Come stay with us. We have some spare rooms and I'm sure my mother would love to eat some more of your cooking," Itachi said.

"I appreciate that but do you really think that is wise?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I think it's fine," Itachi said glancing at his brother.

"Where else are you going to go?" Sasuke asked.

"You make a good point," Naruto said packing his computer and clothes. "You make a good point," Naruto said.

"I want to ask you something Naruto," Itachi said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"What made you snap?" Itachi asked.

"He was talking to my mother about how he was going to just divorce your mom and leave you guys broke and abandoned to be with my mother," Naruto said. "It just pissed me off how he could do that so easily and how he could just hurt you three like that it wasn't right so I spit in the food in front of them saying it was what he deserved," Naruto explained.

The brothers looked at each other and couldn't help but smile at one another and pull Naruto into a hug.

"Thank you Naruto," they both said with a smile.

"It wasn't a problem for me," Naruto said hugging them back.

He could feel tears on his shoulders knowing they were both crying hurt his heart and made him want to hurt the two that hurt them.

"I'm sorry you two have to go through this," Naruto said softly rubbing their hair.

After the two stopped crying he picked up his things and told them he was ready to go. He was over being at this house especially with how his mother is he couldn't deal with it anymore. He just wanted to be happy and this is what he was getting. He was happy Sasuke and Itachi were around he doesn't know what he would do without the two of them. He was going to cherish them no matter what.

When the three of them got inside the car it was pure silence. Itachi started driving and couldn't help but want to get home faster to check on their mom. He needed to know she was okay.

"Not being the bearer of bad news but what are we going to tell your mom?" Naruto asked from the back seat.

"The truth," Itachi said.

"We're going to tell her that your father and my mother are sleeping together which in turn got me kicked out of my dad's home?" Naruto said sure that Itachi was crazy at the moment.

"No we're going to tell her that your mother kicked you out," Itachi said.

"I want to tell you two something before I go into your home," Naruto said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I can't keep a secret for too long," Naruto said.

"..." both brothers couldn't help but stare back at him shocked considering Naruto seemed to be closed off from people.

"What? I thought it was pretty obvious from you talking to me that I say how I feel and open my mouth when I think something is wrong. I really don't want to be around if you father comes around," Naruto said.

"We will think of a way to tell our mother before you accidentally slip," Itachi said.

"Okay," Naruto said.

Itachi continued to get directions until he could recognize the area again. After they got in the area they knew Itachi drove faster without a problem. He wanted to get to his mom and make sure she was going no matter what.

"Do you think mom is okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know that's why I am rushing to get there," Itachi said.

They got there after that five minutes later. Her car was still outside but the house seemed really quiet.

"Can you two stay in the car while I go check the house?" Itachi asked.

Before anyone could say anything Naruto got out of the car because he saw someone in the window.

"We're all going in," Naruto said and both brothers just got out of the car.

"Mom?" Sasuke called out to her as they entered the house.

"In the living room," Mikoto said softly but loud enough for them to hear. "Naruto hello," Mikoto said sadly but a smile was still on her face.

Naruto felt guilty even though it wasn't his shame he felt bad that he knew.

"Mom are you okay?" Itachi asked walking up to her.

"Yes I'm fine just tired," Mikoto said. "Are you okay? You got hurt protecting me," Mikoto said softly as she checked her son.

"Just a little cut," Itachi said glancing back at the teenagers in the room basically telling them to shut up.

"Where did you two go?" Mikoto asked.

"We were hanging out with Naruto when his mom kicked him out of the house," Sasuke said softly.

"Your mother kicked you out?" Mikoto said shocked standing up to look at Naruto who had a few bruises on his face from when Fugaku hit him.

"Yeah," Naruto said looking down.

"That is completely unacceptable," Mikoto said annoyed.

"If it will be okay with your mom we were wondering if Naruto could stay here with us?" Itachi asked for them.

"I don't see a problem with it as long as you don't bring problems here and you do what you need to do, do you understand?" Mikoto asked looking at Naruto.

"I understand," Naruto said nodding his head. "I can make dinner if you want?" Naruto asked.

"That would be nice," Mikoto said.

"I am going to help him," Sasuke said following Naruto toward the kitchen.

"Take Naruto to a spare room first Sasuke," Mikoto called out to them.

Sasuke nodded grabbing the keys from Itachi to get Naruto's bags and went back to the car. Then they both went back upstairs to show Naruto the room he would be staying in.

"If you had a guest room last time I spent a night why didn't I just sleep there before?" Naruto asked playfully.

"I didn't honestly think of it at the time," Sasuke said a blush appearing on his face as he set Naruto's bags down by the spare bed.

Naruto sat down tossing the key into the air then started to twirl it around.

"I also hated it after my dad died," Naruto started making Sasuke look at him. "I hated living there without him around and being stuck there all the time," Naruto said.

"But now you miss it?" Sasuke asked coming by him.

"Yeah only because it was a constant reminder of him," Naruto said.

"Well this is your home now," Sasuke said with a smile but the smile was sad and Sasuke was hoping that Naruto couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier," Naruto said standing up facing Sasuke.

"It's not your fault," Sasuke said glancing anywhere but at Naruto.

"I know it's not but I still feel the need to apologize. I know what happened earlier really hurt you and if you want to talk about it I will listen," Naruto said standing right in front of Sasuke.

"Thank you," Sasuke said.

After that Sasuke just watched as Naruto cooked in silence for everyone in the house. The dinner was silent and everyone seemed tense aside from Naruto from Sasuke's perspective. He wasn't sure what Itachi and his mom talked about earlier and he planned to find out.

"I am going to sleep I will see you both tomorrow afternoon I have things to do," Mikoto said after dinner as she started walking toward the exit to leave the dining room. "And Naruto thank you for dinner it was delicious," Mikoto said giving him a smile.

"It was no problem," Naruto said nodding his head.

"Good night boys love you," Mikoto said getting an I love you from her sons and she walked away.

"So what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not really used to being up this late considering I didn't really have friends before you," Naruto said shaking his head.

"Do you want to play a game?" Sasuke asked standing up.

"Shouldn't we do the dishes?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's fine Naruto go and play with Sasuke," Itachi said.

Sasuke smiled at his brother thankful that his brother was helping him out so he dragged Naruto out of the dining room to his bedroom. Naruto, of course, let Sasuke drag him away. Sasuke was grateful for Naruto being able to stay here because if he didn't he would be constantly worried about him.

"What type of games do you like playing?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you have any racing or zombie games?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I am assuming no fighting games?" Sasuke said as he went to the shelf with his games.

"Yeah I do enough fighting in real life," Naruto said.

"I get it," Sasuke said as he pulled out two controllers tossing one to Naruto who caught it as he put the zombie game inside the system.

Sasuke couldn't believe he had Naruto over playing games with him. He couldn't help but watch the seriousness Naruto always carries start to fade as the game continues and he couldn't help but feel grateful for it. He really like this side of Naruto it made him happy.

After an hour and a half of playing the game, Naruto started to get tired. Naruto stood up and was about to leave the room when Sasuke stopped him.

"Do you just want to sleep in here?" Sasuke asked.

"I would feel much more comfortable," Naruto said but walked out of the room.

'Away from me or with me? I'm confused,' Sasuke thought to himself until Naruto walked back in his room with his bags.

Naruto set his bags by the closet door and went to the bed laying on the edge peacefully falling asleep quickly. Sasuke was shocked because he never saw Naruto this unguarded not even when he spent a night last time. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face from just knowing that Naruto felt comfortable around him.

Sasuke decided to let Naruto get some sleep and he would go to talk to his brother. When he went to his brother's room Itachi was doing some paperwork.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Itachi asked not looking up just knowing that Sasuke was there.

"What happened with mom?" Sasuke asked as he walked the rest of the way in the room sitting on his brother's bed.

"It seems that mom knows it's Naruto's mom and they are getting a divorce. Mom said that as long as our father pays the bills for us to stay here and for our college fees then she won't bring up the cheating in court," Itachi said.

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked.

"He said the same thing Naruto said he said but to her," Itachi said not telling the whole truth.

"What else?" Sasuke asked.

"He said she doesn't have proof but I think we're her proof along with Naruto," Itachi said.

"Do you think we should talk to Naruto about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you think he would mind helping mom if things get to that?" Itachi asked.

"I don't think he would mind but I can talk to him about it," Sasuke said.

"Where is he anyway?" Itachi asked.

"Sleeping," Sasuke said.

"Is he comfortable in the spare room?" Itachi asked.

"He's in my room," Sasuke said and that made Itachi look at him shocked. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't expect you to let him stay in your room," Itachi said.

"I want him to be comfortable," Sasuke said.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Itachi asked.

"Shut up... I'm going to sleep now but don't stay up too late," Sasuke said standing up.

"Yeah, goodnight and practice safe sex," Itachi teased making Sasuke blush brightly.

"Shut up Itachi," Sasuke snapped and walked out of the room.

Sasuke got back in his room to find Naruto curled into his blanket mumbling things under his breath and that made Sasuke smile. He thought Naruto was very sweet and he was glad that he was going to be able to get to know Naruto better now that they lived together. This was going to be exciting.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I loved Itachi in this chapter. Fugaku seems to be getting braver with voicing his actual feelings. He's lucky Naruto didn't try to kill him.**_


	5. This is a Start

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **So I am trying my best to update a new chapter for each of my stories but I'm not making any promises on that because Hostage and Always Gold seems to have a writing muse behind them so they are very much prominent in my head. Also, I got a new puppy so I may be writing still but working on puppy training for him.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Msscleverfox: It's not that I stopped I just didn't have time to write lately so I am still continuing all of my stories you have nothing to worry about. I'm glad you like my story.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you as always.**_

 _ **Guest: Fugaku got brave for sure and he gets a bit braver in this one you will see. Only mean people like mean people. That made me laugh. They could be nice to each other and not to others. I'm not sure how I'm going to make Mikoto react to their feelings for each other but she can already see that Sasuke likes Naruto. She doesn't know Naruto very well to know if he likes her son or not. Sasuke can't keep stuff from Itachi for too long without spilling the beans completely and Naruto would have said something to Itachi if Sasuke didn't. I assure you it was consensual with Sasuke even if he was drugged he knew who it was and he didn't want anyone's touch he may not have been that vocal about it toward Naruto had it not been for the drugs but he was very brazen because of the drugs. Their relationship will progress in the next two chapters with the help of Itachi. There is a little secret about Mikoto that she hasn't told the kids so who knows if she will be okay with it or not. I don't see them getting into an argument because of Naruto's personality. Naruto does have another place to go to when he needs to stay somewhere but he won't right now because he would rather be around Sasuke as for the relationship startup he is just scared simple as that.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: In later chapters, you will find out why she is so harsh toward Naruto and why she didn't care for Minato even before he died. Naruto does still loves his mother it just doesn't show like how everyone else's feelings. He doesn't put it out there.**_

 _ **Dragon77: They will I assure you.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Naruto woke up early he really couldn't help it. He always woke up early and this happened to be no exception. He got some clothes out of his bag and went out the front door at five in the morning. He took his morning jog then came back. Afterward, he took a shower and started cooking breakfast and making coffee for everyone in the house. He wasn't sure when everyone was going to wake up.

By the time Naruto was done cooking Mikoto was awake standing in the kitchen doorway just watching him silently.

"Morning Naruto," Mikoto said with a smile on her face.

"Morning Mrs. Mikoto," Naruto said as he pulled down a glass so he could give her coffee. "Do you want some coffee?" Naruto asked kindly.

"Thank you I will take a cup," Mikoto said as she pulled the stool so she would be sitting by the island. "What time did you wake up in the morning?" Mikoto asked.

"I woke up at five," Naruto said as he put the coffee down in front of her.

"That's really early dear," Mikoto said.

"I know but it's a habit by now," Naruto said.

"Naruto dear I want you to know that the thing between your mother and the boy's father will not be held against you," Mikoto said randomly making Naruto look at her quickly.

"You know?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yes, and it's not your fault that this happened," Mikoto said.

"Thank you for taking me in," Naruto said with a sad smile on his face.

"My boys... they seem to like you very much especially Sasuke who has a hard time opening up to people," Mikoto said.

"I have a problem opening up with others too but he makes it so easy for me to be open with him," Naruto said while a soft smile appeared on his face.

"I never have seen him smile the way he has with you and that alone makes me happy to have you around him especially at this hard time," Mikoto said.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said seeing the tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure it's been hard on you too," Mikoto said. "Not only that but you're a child with no control over what your mother does with another even if you don't like it," Mikoto said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I know but I still feel bad," Naruto said sitting in front of her after giving her a plate of food. "I don't like seeing others hurting because of her and you're a good lady I don't like seeing you hurt," Naruto said.

"Your one of the bright ones," Mikoto said giving him a warm smile that confused him.

He couldn't ask because Sasuke walked into the kitchen with a terrible bed head along with a very cranky looking Itachi who looked to have been slapped.

"Morning you two," Mikoto said as Naruto started to get up and serve them their plates.

"Naruto you cooked?" Itachi asked as him and Sasuke hugged their mother.

"Yes," Naruto said as he handed him a plate of food.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto and Naruto gave him his plate.

"If you want coffee it's in the coffee maker," Naruto said to Itachi.

"Why are you up so early?" Sasuke asked his hand going in his hair.

"I always wake up at five," Naruto said.

"That's a bit early don't you think? Even during the weekend?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"I got used to it and now I have an automatic alarm for myself to wake up at that time," Naruto said.

"What do you usually do over the weekend?" Itachi asked.

"Either leave until my mother leaves or stay in my room and not make noise so she thinks I'm gone," Naruto said making them all frown. "But usually I go by Iruka's to spend time with him," Naruto said.

"Iruka? Are teacher?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yes, he was also my elementary school teacher at one point," Naruto said nodding his head. "He always watched over me when my dad died," Naruto said as he grabbed his bacon.

"Do you need to give him a call by chance?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I will be fine," Naruto said shaking his head.

"Well, what are your plans for today boys?" Mikoto asked them all.

"We're going to get Naruto's stuff from storage before something happens to it," Sasuke said for him.

"Yeah, that would be best. Itachi told me that is all the stuff you have from your father," Mikoto said.

Naruto nodded his head giving her a small smile as he finished his food.

"I'm finished so I'm going to go upstairs and do my homework while I wait for you two to be ready. Enjoy breakfast," Naruto said as he washed his plate quickly putting it away then walked out of the kitchen.

It was silent for at least five minutes when Mikoto started to speak.

"He is a very sweet boy despite everything he has been through," Mikoto said softly.

"Mom I think everyone's view on him is misunderstood," Sasuke said.

"But he admitted to fighting in the past to the point of not being close to anyone we can't deny that," Itachi said getting a glare from Sasuke.

"Yes, but now he only fights when they want to fight him," Sasuke defended him.

"I know how he is now but he still won't tell you all the people's opinions of him aren't for no reason. He had it bad yes and I like him but he still brought the negative opinions on himself but your right I don't think he deserves the treatment especially because he really has calmed down," Itachi said.

"I think anyone would have a problem once the parent that loves them dies only to be left with a parent that is around but doesn't care. He lashed out and that's normal for any child that age but he has seemed to calm down compared to the rumors I heard about him," Mikoto said calming her boys glaring contest.

"Mom is it really okay that he is here? You don't mind right?" Sasuke asked looking back at her now.

"I really don't mind. From what I've seen since I met him he is shy, friendly, and respectful and that is rare to find in a person. He is also very protective over you from what I hear," Mikoto said smiling at him making Sasuke look at his brother again.

"Don't look at me," Itachi said holding his hands up.

"The principal and your teacher called me that week he was suspended for fighting telling me everything. Did you think you could keep that from me?" Mikoto asked.

"No... it's just that... it was uncomfortable to talk about," Sasuke said.

"You were not only attacked but drugged by some boys Sasuke that is something you shouldn't just be telling Itachi. That is something I should know," Mikoto said firmly.

"Sorry mom," Sasuke said as he finished his toast. "What is this on the toast?" Sasuke asked.

"I think he said he made tomato jelly or something like that," Mikoto said with a small smile hidden behind her hand only for Itachi to smirk.

"He made this too," Sasuke said trying to hide a smile on his face.

"He might be our all-time chef from now on," Mikoto said with a smile.

"That is a brilliant idea," Itachi said with a smile. "Sasuke why don't you ask him if he can cook lunch and dinner today?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"I will ask," Sasuke said as he picked up another piece of toast.

The three fell silent as they ate their breakfast which was shockingly enough for the three of them. He even made enough if they were to want seconds or even thirds and they ate all the food. It seemed like he knew who would eat extra and who would want what just by watching them eat a couple of times.

When Sasuke was done he went to his room to find Naruto really doing his homework quietly as he checked a book he was into. Sasuke was perplexed by the beautiful blonde and he couldn't help but look at the hands that were once on his body. And the lips that he kissed talking to him at that very moment.

'Talking?' Sasuke thought and then shook his head.

"Are you getting ready?" Naruto asked again it seemed but he didn't seem to mind having to repeat himself.

"Yeah I'm going to take a shower and then get dressed then we can go," Sasuke said and ran to his bathroom with his towel.

Naruto shook his head and went back to the book to do his work. He was very diligent he was aiming for the best college outside of Konoha. He really didn't care where it was as long as it was far away from here.

Naruto was in the room alone for at least twenty minutes before Itachi came into the room.

"Naruto," Itachi said as he dried his hair.

"Yes?" Naruto asked as he turned around not phased at all by Itachi's exposed chest.

"Is Sasuke still in the shower?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"SASSY! What are you doing in there? Sicko," Itachi teased only to get his brother to come out.

Sasuke ripped his door open with his hair flat on his face and a towel around his waist.

"What the hell are you talking about asshole?" Sasuke growled at his brother pushing his hair back with his other hand.

"Are you almost down princess?" Itachi teased.

"Shut the hell up and get out of my room," Sasuke snapped pushing him.

"Come on Naruto my mom wants to talk to the three of us but it will also give Sasuke time to get dressed," Itachi said.

"Bastard," Sasuke said blushing brightly.

As Naruto walked past Sasuke, Sasuke could see the blush on Naruto's ears showing that he was blushing about something. Sasuke was tempted to stop him but Itachi only smirked at him and he knew that what he saw wasn't in his imagination at all. Naruto was blushing and it wasn't because of his brother but because of him. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face but he was so happy as he ran to his closet getting his clothes on.

"You guys ready?" Sasuke asked as he got to the living room.

"Sasuke comes to sit down really quick I need to talk to the three of you," Mikoto said gently.

Sasuke sat in between his brother and Naruto sitting closer to Naruto. Naruto's hand was so close to his all he had to do was grab it but before he could do anything his mother got his attention back to her.

"I will be going by your grandmother's house this weekend to let her know about the divorce," Mikoto said.

"Father's mom?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, so I need you here this weekend just in case your father comes back here. I don't want any fighting or any parties of the sort," Mikoto said.

"We understand," Itachi said.

"Naruto if Fugaku does come by here on the off chance just don't be seen by him that way you won't have any conflict with him either. You boys know my number to contact me or your grandmother in any way," Mikoto said.

"Yes," the boys said.

"Naruto it's not that I don't want him knowing you're here it's just I don't want any problems to occur while I am away," Mikoto explained gently.

"It's okay Mrs. Mikoto I completely understand. It's in my personal benefit and his to not be seen in the same room if helped," Naruto said completely serious.

"That's good I'm glad you understood what I was getting at without feeling offended," Mikoto said.

"I didn't feel offended in the slightest Mrs. Mikoto and even if I did I have to abide by the rules of your house I can't do whatever I want," Naruto said shaking his head.

Mikoto couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face hearing that. She can't believe who raised this beautiful boy the way they did. His father must have really left an impression on him.

"Okay boys I will be heading out now and be back home late tomorrow night," Mikoto said picking up her bag.

They got up along with her walking to the door.

"Be good boys," Mikoto said.

"We will," they all said watching her drive away.

"So..." Sasuke said looking at his older brother.

"So you two are going to be hanging out while I invite a few of my friends over," Itachi said.

"You're going to have a party?" Sasuke asked as Naruto walked away.

"Yes, who wouldn't?" Itachi said shaking his head.

"Brother mom just left," Sasuke said.

"Let's not call it a party more like a get together only a few people with some liquor," Itachi said.

"Is your friend Kisame and Hidan coming over?" Sasuke asked sighing into his hand.

"Kisame yes but Hidan maybe not after what he did that one year," Itachi said and Sasuke let out a relieved breath.

"Can we go?" Naruto asked politely.

"Yes, let's head out now," Itachi said grabbing his keys and then opened the door only to see their father walking up the driveway. "Never mind go back inside and go upstairs," Itachi said pushing Naruto and Sasuke up the steps.

Naruto knew what he was trying to say and ran up the stairs just in time for the door to open.

"Where is your mother?" Fugaku snapped.

"Going to none of your business lands," Sasuke grumbled to him as he moved slightly behind his brother.

"Don't get smart with me Sasuke," Fugaku snapped but didn't come closer because Itachi was there.

"She didn't tell us where she was going," Itachi said. "And we're not required to force her to tell us where she is going like we're not required to tell you where she went," Itachi said like he was doing a business transaction.

"You have to move out by the end of this week," Fugaku said to his oldest son.

"Your really funny if you think I am leaving," Itachi said with an eerie smile. "Sasuke goes upstairs," Itachi said.

"No," Sasuke said softly looking up at his older brother with worry on his face.

"Just go please," Itachi said softly.

Sasuke nodded and went up the stairs slowly not turning his back not once making sure his brother was going to be okay. He came up the stairs only to find Naruto at the top of the stairs waiting patiently just in case something was to happen. He was planning on protecting them no matter what.

"All three of you won't have any place to live after the divorce you think your mother can afford to stay here?" Fugaku snapped.

"Oh yes she will because you will be paying for it with your money or we will tell the judge all about your cheating ways since the beginning and about how you broke the agreement," Itachi said leaning against the stairwell in view of the two upstairs.

"Who is going to tell? No one has proof," Fugaku said.

"Who said there is no proof? And that no one will say anything? Did you forget the last time you cheated on mom we were upstairs in your lover's house?" Itachi said. "Don't think I won't say anything just because you're my father," Itachi said.

"What do you want to get you to keep quiet?" Fugaku asked irritated because he knew his son had him on this one and he knew if Sasuke asked Naruto for help Naruto would help him because that was his nature from what he saw yesterday at dinner.

"I want you to let me record you saying the nature of your relationship with Naruto's mother Kushina," Itachi said.

"I will not," Fugaku said.

"Then I will be forced to tell the judge about it myself," Itachi said shrugging his shoulders not really caring.

"I am your father," Fugaku said.

"And she is my mother so either way if I choose you or if I choose her ultimately it's my choice. You should also know that I will pick her over you any day of the year no matter what you can give us," Itachi said.

"Then I will take your brother away from you and your mother," Fugaku said.

"You can try but the judge will ask and he will also only choose mother or me so unless you plan on committing a murder that will be the only way you would get him," Itachi said.

"I will tell the judge the truth too," Naruto said coming down the stairs and Fugaku had the sudden realization that he wasn't going to get out of the situation. "Thanks for this recording too," Naruto said waving his hand back and forth.

Neither of the brothers noticed he was recording until that very moment. Naruto was smart and not only was he smart but he was very calculating.

"Oh and by the way, if anything happens to either of these two or Mrs. Mikoto or my father's legacy I will personally destroy you. I have so much more than just this recording trust and believe that" Naruto said glaring at the man before him.

Fugaku was shocked but he knew Naruto never lied he just didn't speak or didn't tell the full truth and he knew the blonde was smart. He also knew that there were some people in this village that believed him and he had proof of him.

"Fine I will pay the house off but you can pay for your own colleges," Fugaku snapped and walked out of the house.

"Don't forget to leave the keys bastard," Naruto chimed with a warm smile.

Fugaku took the house keys off of his chain and threw them at Naruto who caught it perfectly.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly walking up to him.

"Don't worry Naruto I won't let him hurt you guys," Naruto said with a smile as he rubbed the younger man's hair back then walked toward the door.

Sasuke's heart was in complete chaos. He knew what it meant but he was really scared to admit it to even himself. What was he going to do if he really did fall in love with Naruto? Would it scare Naruto away from him?

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Just to clarify this particular chapter was supposed to be longer but I shortened it so the next chapter for this story will follow what happens after this ending with them going to Naruto's storage unit they were supposed to go to.**_

 _ **Now, what did you think? Did you like what happened in this chapter?**_

 _ **I personally feel like not much happened in this chapter but just enough to see the progress between the family and Naruto. Also, does anyone want to see something between Naruto and Sasuke next chapter? Not full-on smut but a kiss or so? Let me know.**_


	6. Something New

_**Hello everyone**_

 _ **This is the longest chapter for this story but that's because I also didn't know where I wanted to split it so I just kept it where it was at.**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **Emoyaoigirl: Thank you. :)**_

 _ **Guest: I think I put it as naturally as possible in this chapter. I also think you would like how it went. There is also going to be many moments of teenage awkwardness in this story.**_

 _ **CMG104: I'm glad you really like this story. I hope you like this chapter. My intention was to have that many emotions created from someone so I'm glad you felt that way.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Yes I love them all together because he doesn't really have that parental love that I feel like he needs. As for Itachi, he knows Naruto is dangerous but he cares for Naruto. You will see in this chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Sasuke was in the front seat with Itachi while Naruto was in the storage area talking to a few people about the belongings and then they let him in. Naruto gestured for them to follow him which they did with the car and Naruto walked to the site.

Naruto seemed happy in Sasuke's eyes and that made him happy too. He felt that Naruto deserved happiness and he was determined to make sure he got it too.

"Little brother," Itachi called to Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked but his eyes never left Naruto.

"Do you like Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"I think... I might be falling in love with him," Sasuke said honestly.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I think he is the best thing that could have happened to me. He shows me a different side of the world that I love," Sasuke said.

"Why don't you make a move on him?" Itachi asked shocking Sasuke when he said that.

"Because I don't want to scare him away," Sasuke said scared himself.

"Are you sure it's not just you being scared of his response?" Itachi asked but Sasuke couldn't say anything because he was starting to get out.

'Was he scared? Hell, yeah who wouldn't be? This is the first time I'm falling in love.' Sasuke concluded nodding his head and coming out when Naruto was opening the storage unit.

Naruto smiled widely when the storage was opened and Sasuke was shocked because he never saw that smile. There was so much in the storage unit that Sasuke was shocked that his mom took so much stuff away from him.

Sasuke watched as Naruto picked up a sweater that seemed to be his dad's and smiled and hugging it close to his chest. Sasuke didn't understand why but he felt like he was interrupting an important moment as did Itachi so they both started to head out of the storage.

"Can you stay?" Naruto asked softly as he held Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke saw Itachi smile and leave the storage gesturing he would be outside.

They went through everything from pictures to clothes. They checked if the car still ran which it still did thankfully but it needed a tune-up and possibly a few other parts.

"My mom and dad got married because it was arranged. I was an accident that my mom didn't even want," Naruto started and Sasuke just listened. "My dad begged her not to get an abortion because that's what she was going to do but in the end, she made a deal with my dad but it turns out my dad fell off that deal in her eyes when he died," Naruto said and Sasuke could tell he was sad even though his voice was neutral.

"How did you find out all of this?" Sasuke asked holding a picture of Naruto and his dad.

He wanted to take the picture so badly because it was of Naruto and it was a smile he has never seen before.

"My mom told me when she was drunk when I was thirteen," Naruto said.

"But you love her anyway?" Sasuke said but it sounded like a question.

"Yeah, you love your father, right?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"I guess I understand what you're saying," Sasuke said.

"My mom does love me she just loves her happiness more," Naruto said. "And my mom wasn't always a demon she was sweet when I was young. I never have seen her nice to my dad but she was nice to me," Naruto said.

"But now not so much?" Sasuke asked.

"You remember that day when I got suspended for that week and she saw you calling me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said unsure of what he was talking about.

"She told me it was fine to go to you considering she hasn't seen anyone treat me normal since my dad died," Naruto said.

"Why does she call you Namikaze? And the teachers call you Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked.

"It's everyone's way of insulting me or the parent they're marking me after," Naruto said. "If I get in trouble my mom will always blame my dad," Naruto said after a minute.

"That's sad," Sasuke said.

"But that's the way it is," Naruto said as he put more stuff in a box.

He wanted to finish everything before nightfall and they were moving kind of slow.

"Naruto are you comfortable with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Naruto said honestly then he shocked Sasuke by moving around some boxes and going to stand in front of him. "Are you comfortable with me?" Naruto asked fear was in his eyes but it seemed he really needed the answer.

"Yes, I'm comfortable with you," Sasuke stepped forward to be in Naruto's space.

"Good," Naruto said giving him a soft smile before he quickly turned around knocking a box over that was full of pictures and them going everywhere.

Sasuke bent over to help him immediately to pick up his pictures.

"These are your dad when he was young?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"You look just like him," Sasuke said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Naruto asked blush on his ears and he turned his head nervously.

"Definitely a good thing," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and looked down as he picked up the pictures.

"You two let's get moving," Itachi called in as he put his phone in his pocket. "I just spoke to mom and she said that she heard about when father came and to change all the passcodes to the house and she will change the keys later," Itachi said as he got to where they were. "What are you guys doing?" Itachi asked.

"I dropped a box," Naruto said honestly.

"Well let's get going you two," Itachi said. "You can put all your stuff in my car and your jeep. Then when we get to the house, we have to change the passwords at the gate and everywhere else," Itachi said.

"I just want to move the jeep really quick so I am getting everything out of the way so I can put the stuff into the jeep," Naruto said honestly.

"Okay let's move stuff gently," Sasuke said.

"Yes, gently don't know what's in what," Itachi said as he moved boxes to the outside where his car was. "Do you want to put stuff in my car now?" Itachi asked.

"Yes please," Naruto said.

"Okay," Itachi said as he started to put things in his car.

"We still need to get your stuff from your room back at your mom's?" Sasuke asked.

"For another day," Naruto said.

"We can do it tonight while he parties," Sasuke said.

"If you want to do that then fine," Naruto said.

They finished up quickly after that. The moment they got to the house Itachi changed the front gate code so their father couldn't get in and then gave Naruto a garage opener along with the password.

"So, are you taking Sasuke with you to school from now on?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, if that's okay with him," Naruto said looking at Sasuke for agreement, to what he said.

"Yes," Sasuke said nodding his head.

"Let's get all this stuff inside and then I can order us some pizza then you two can hang out?" Itachi asked.

"If you don't want me to tell mom let me get some beers and Mike's Hard lemonade. Along with a Bacardi bottle," Sasuke wagered.

"Little brother is you bargaining with me?" Itachi asked with a warning in his voice.

"Yes so?" Sasuke said with a shrug while Naruto left them alone.

"Fine I will give you four beers, six Mike's Hard, and two cups full of Bacardi with a thing of juice but if you tell mom on me, I will kick your ass," Itachi said.

"Okay fair how big are the cups?" Sasuke asked not wanting his brother to fool him again.

"You know the beer cups Kisame uses?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said getting excited.

"Those if you want something bigger then I won't give you Bacardi at all," Itachi said.

"No that should be fine," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Good we have ourselves a deal," Itachi said holding out his hand to make the deal official.

Sasuke grabbed his hand without hesitation.

"You can't come downstairs at all during that time though unless you're with Naruto because you know how they get with you," Itachi said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Itachi glanced at Naruto and could tell there was something off about how he asked that. Then they looked up at his eyes and saw something possessive and raw in his eyes that made both Uchiha flinch.

"Nothing bad Naruto," Sasuke said calming the storm in Naruto's eyes.

"They happen to be my friends but they like to start with Sasuke. I think Kisame might bring Suigetsu if you want to hang out with that one," Itachi said.

"Eh... why? Is Jugo coming too?" Sasuke asked.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked with the same voice as before.

"Those are some of Sasuke's friends from when he was younger and we lived somewhere else," Itachi answered.

"I wouldn't call Suigetsu a friend," Sasuke sneered.

"What would you call him then? A rival? In what exactly because he isn't as smart as you or any of that," Itachi answered with a smirk.

"Jugo is my friend but I would call Suigetsu an annoying associate," Sasuke answered rolling his eyes.

"Associate? Is that lower than a friend?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I guess you can say I know him but wish I didn't," Sasuke said.

"That's a bit mean Sassy," said a voice from behind the three as a car honked by the gate.

"Eh," Sasuke groaned softly.

Naruto just looked at the guy approaching and didn't sense any hostility so he just let him be.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said turning around.

"Hey Sassy, how have you been?" Suigetsu said as he went to ruffle his hair only to get pushed away a little by Naruto who he just noticed. "You are?" Suigetsu asked.

"This is Naruto," Sasuke said pulling Naruto back a little.

Naruto wasn't really feeling Suigetsu and Itachi and Sasuke could tell.

"What is Kisame doing?" Itachi asked.

"He's waiting for you to let him in," Suigetsu said. "I just jumped over the gate," Suigetsu said.

"Classy," Sasuke said snidely.

"Oh, come on Sassy we haven't seen each other in a year now let's be friends again?" Suigetsu said holding his hand out to him.

"If you try to dunk me in a barrel of cold water again I will kick your ass," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto into the house who willingly let himself be pulled. "Where are you putting the boxes?" Sasuke asked.

"The room your mom told me to be in," Naruto said softly as he felt the other boy follow.

"Is your mom picking up strays now or is this you?" Suigetsu asked not even being able to finish his last question.

"Watch what you say," Sasuke warned glaring over his shoulder as he felt Naruto clench his fist.

"SASSY!" Kisame screamed from downstairs with an overbearing whine from Deidara.

"I hate you two for that name alone," Sasuke grumbled.

"Come on my brother and I don't mean any harm," Suigetsu said.

"Where's Mangetsu and Jugo? Are you still going out with Karin?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Naruto into his room.

"Are we going to my mom's still?" Naruto asked suddenly interrupting Suigetsu and Sasuke.

"Yes, we are," Sasuke said shocked by the sudden topic.

"Okay I will go get the rest of my stuff," Naruto said pulling his hand away gently and then walked away but not before glaring at Suigetsu who froze.

When Naruto was out of hearing distance Suigetsu jumped to talk to Sasuke.

"Seriously Sassy who is he?" Suigetsu asked.

"I believe I asked you questions first," Sasuke said.

"I'm not with that crazy bitch anymore but we're still friends of course," Suigetsu said.

"Hey Sasuke," Jugo said as he walked up the stairs with Karin following behind him.

"Hey Jugo," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Hey, Sasuke who is that hot blonde downstairs?" Karin asked and immediately the smile was gone off his face.

He didn't like her talking about Naruto like that.

"Excuse me," Naruto said standing behind them with boxes in his hands.

Sasuke was shocked but at the same time not shocked that Naruto could carry three boxes without a problem.

"Naruto, I want to introduce you to my friend so when you put those down come here," Sasuke said to him and he got a nod as Naruto walked into his room.

"Hello," Naruto said.

"Jugo this is Naruto, Naruto this is my friend Jugo and his friends and my associates Karin and Suigetsu," Sasuke gestured to everyone.

"Sasuke when did we stop being friends?" Karin said shocked and all Sasuke did was turn away from her right back to Naruto.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Itachi told me not to bring everything in to just leave it in the empty side of the garage and then I can go through it properly," Naruto said.

"I think he may just want to drink," Sasuke said getting a nod from Naruto.

"SASUKE!" Itachi screamed.

"Wait here really quick while I see what he wants," Sasuke said only talking to Naruto.

Sasuke walked away and immediately he knew they would question Naruto but it seemed Naruto had no plan to get to know them at all but before he was completely gone, he saw Naruto shake Jugo's hand and he couldn't help but smile at that.

"Here," Itachi handed Sasuke a pack of Mike's Hard lemonade and a bottle of Bacardi. "Now don't come down here," Itachi said.

"What about food and juice brother?" Sasuke asked.

"We will be in the backyard until seven so you have until then to do whatever it is you want to do and then you stay up there," Itachi said gesturing to the stairs.

"Okay," Sasuke said taking a bag from his brother full of cups. "NARUTO CAN YOU COME HERE?" Sasuke screamed from the stairwell.

Naruto was there quicker than anyone else could even see him move. He was in the middle of a conversation with Jugo and stopped talking immediately to go to Sasuke. It was like the center of his world was Sasuke.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Can you help me get a few things from the kitchen? Itachi doesn't want us to come downstairs after seven," Sasuke asked.

"Yes, it's no problem," Naruto said going to the kitchen with him grabbing whatever Sasuke told him to grab.

"Who is this?" Hidan asked.

"Oh god, I thought Itachi said you weren't coming," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"HIDAN GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS!" Itachi snapped with a threat that he barely ever uses because his friends don't go too far but Hidan would.

"WHO IS THE BLONDE?" Hidan screamed back as he started to walk away.

"Your brother's friends so far are weird," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Yeah they are but they have been his friends since they were all kids. That's how I met Suigetsu which led me to meet Jugo and Karin," Sasuke explained as they left the kitchen.

"Do you know how to fight blondie?" Kisame asked as he stood in front of them.

"Go away," Sasuke said.

"Well I need to know these things if he is to be my future..." Kisame only stopped because of Itachi running in the room to cover his mouth.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Itachi growled out as he dragged his friend away from the two.

"Let's go upstairs," Sasuke said and he noticed that they all weren't at the top anymore then he noticed Naruto's door was open and he ran over there without Naruto. "What the hell are you doing? Get out now," Sasuke said firmly but low.

"Sassy what is all this?" Suigetsu asked.

"Get out NOW!" Naruto snapped his eyes flashing with anger only not lashing out because they knew Sasuke.

"I told you we weren't allowed in here," Jugo said as he pulled Karin and Suigetsu out of the room,

When they left Naruto was trying to calm down as he looked at his stuff. Sasuke shut the door so it was only the two of them in there.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said.

"It's okay they didn't know it's just... you know with the gazebo burning down I'm a bit sensitive with the stuff I have of my dads," Naruto explained.

"I know," Sasuke said hugging him from behind.

Naruto's breath hitched and he continued to let the other one hug him until he wanted to turn around and hug him back that's when Sasuke started to play around with him. Naruto chuckled and let it happen once again but he did finally get a hold of Sasuke pinning him against a few boxes in the room. Sasuke liked where this was going but then Suigetsu had to ruin the moment by knocking on the door.

"We're sorry we went through your stuff we won't do it again," Suigetsu said through the door.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrist but didn't take his eyes away from Sasuke's which made Sasuke want to kiss him even more. Just as he was about to Suigetsu started talking again and it was about food that's when his stomach growled making Naruto laugh a little.

"Let's go get something to eat that isn't junk," Naruto said giving his cheek a quick peck before he turned away and ran out of the room.

Sasuke blushed brightly shocked by the action that Naruto just pulled. He knew Naruto was brave but he didn't think he would do that. He thought he would at least be nervous. What Sasuke didn't know is that Naruto was nervous and he was scared of the other's reaction to what he just did that's why he ran out so fast.

Sasuke walked out of the room to find Suigetsu and Naruto was already down the hall.

"Why was he blushing Sassy?" Suigetsu whispered to him.

'Could Naruto be as nervous around me as I am around him?' Sasuke thought as he ignored Suigetsu and walked down the stairs after Naruto.

"You ready to go?" Naruto asked as he put on one of the sweaters from his dad.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Where are you two going?" Suigetsu asked.

"We will bring back food," Naruto said grabbing Sasuke before Suigetsu could say anything else.

Sasuke let himself be pulled away up until he heard his brother call them.

"Where are you two going?" Itachi asked.

"Going to get his stuff really quick from his mom's house than to get food," Sasuke answered.

"Alright hurry back Jugo and them came by to hang out with you," Itachi said.

"Yeah I know," Sasuke said even though in his head he was thinking how he didn't even invite them.

"NARUTO!" Itachi called out to him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want to use my car?" Itachi asked.

"No... thank you though," Naruto said as he touched his dad's jeep then got in.

Sasuke jumped in on the other side and they left before Itachi could continue to talk to them.

"Seriously Itachi who is that kid?" Hidan asked as they watched the jeep drive away.

"My brother picked him up at school and wanted to bring him home," Itachi said with a playful smirk on his face.

"No seriously who is he? I've known your family since we were four and they don't let people in that easily." Kisame asked standing behind them both.

"... he is a kid with a troubled past and my brother seems rather fond of him. His mom also is the one my dad cheats on my mom with," Itachi said honestly.

"Why the hell is he in your house then?" Kisame snapped.

"Because... he isn't anything like his mom or my dad... the kid is sweet," Itachi said.

"Sounds like you have a crush," Hidan said laughing only to get punched in his side.

"I don't like him like that I think he is a nice boy for my brother to be around," Itachi said.

"Seems like he thinks more of your brother than just a friend to me," Suigetsu commented.

"Leave them alone Suigetsu," Itachi said glaring at him.

"Seems to me my brother hit the nail on the head," Kisame said.

"It's complicated... and Naruto is strangely protective over my brother," Itachi tried to explain.

"Being protective is one thing but liking someone and wanting to protect them is another," Suigetsu said.

"How would you know the difference he's protective over me too and reacts the same?" Itachi asked.

"Pay attention Itachi," Suigetsu said walking away.

"He has been here for less than an hour and thinks he knows what he is talking about," Itachi said childishly to Kisame.

"Yeah, yeah I know it's because he watches your brother a little too much. If what Suigetsu said is true then Suigetsu is definitely going to have a problem with it," Kisame said with a smirk as he watched his brother walk away.

"He likes Sasuke?" Itachi asked shocked.

"Yeah he realized it when he was dating Karin," Kisame said honestly.

"Wow... that's going to be fun to see," Itachi said with a smile.

"So, if anybody knows that Naruto likes Sasuke it would be him considering you always know who likes the person you're with or are going for," Kisame said leaning against the counter.

"That's true but he may have a problem because one I know for a fact that Sasuke won't go for him," Itachi said.

"You never know," Kisame said.

"I may not know how Naruto feels but I know how my little brother feels that I can assure you," Itachi said and Kisame realized that Itachi already knows how Sasuke must feel about the blonde.

"Well then my sympathy goes to my little brother then," Kisame said as he starts walking toward the back.

* * *

Naruto just pulled in front of the house and he felt slightly shaken by it. He didn't know whether or not he wanted to go in and get his stuff.

"It will be fine Naruto I will be with you," Sasuke said.

"I kind of regret coming here with you," Naruto said and that shocked Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke asked holding his breath and the pain he was feeling in his chest from those words.

"Because you always see the weak side of me and I hate that," Naruto said and that made Sasuke smile.

"I don't care if your strong or if you need to shed tears, I will always be there for you," Sasuke said.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything just got out of the car. "Let's get my stuff," Naruto said as he looked back in the car with determination.

"Yeah," Sasuke said getting out of the car following closely behind Naruto.

As they walked up to the house Sasuke spotted his father's car coming down the street making him grab onto Naruto.

"Don't worry," Naruto said grabbing his hand then pulled him behind him.

"What are you doing here boy?" Fugaku growled out glaring at both of them.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Kushina asked.

"To get my stuff," Naruto said unlocking the door with his keys and walking in the house dragging Sasuke along with him.

"Don't you have enough stuff at my ex-wife's house?" Fugaku growled.

"I took a... why am I explaining myself to you? I'm grabbing my stuff then I will be gone so just stop talking to me," Naruto said and walked up the stairs.

"Wait why is my son with you?" Fugaku said but Naruto didn't give him an answer he just continued up the stairs pulling Sasuke along with him. "That insolent brat," Fugaku growled out.

"Leave him be," Kushina said knowing her son wasn't going to acknowledge him.

"Fine honey," Fugaku said annoyed but walked to the kitchen with her.

"How revolting," Naruto grumbled as he let go of Sasuke and started packing his stuff.

He was only bringing the stuff that he wanted and needed. He went to his closet and started to put his clothes in a garbage bag and continued to go through the rest of his stuff.

"Naruto can I help with anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, can you start putting those books off the shelf?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem," Sasuke said.

The room was packed in thirty minutes which shocked Sasuke with how quick Naruto moved. Naruto took everything to his jeep quicker than he could blink. Sasuke was finishing the last of Naruto's shelf when something nearly fell on him only for Naruto to catch it before Sasuke was hit with it.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he held the urn and small box.

"Yes," Sasuke said breathing deeply.

"Thank you for your help," Naruto said looking down at Sasuke.

"You're welcome," Sasuke said trying to break eye contact but wasn't able to but he spotted what Naruto was holding and then noticed Naruto was bleeding. "What happened?" Sasuke asked grabbing Naruto's face shocking Naruto.

"I got cut as I caught the box and the urn hit my face," Naruto whispered a blush appearing on his face slowly.

"You need to be more careful," Sasuke said forgetting it was his fault to begin with.

Naruto chuckled and nodded his head at Sasuke ignoring that it was Sasuke's fault, to begin with.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's my grandfather," Naruto said holding the urn.

"He died too?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, he fell into a depression when my dad died," Naruto said sadly as he looked at the urn.

"You were close to him too?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah but I didn't let my mom take him away," Naruto said.

"That's good should we get going?" Sasuke asked softly touching Naruto's hand.

"Yeah we should," Naruto said and started walking toward the door.

"Naruto, can I talk to you before you go?" Kushina asked coming into the doorway.

"What is it?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Can we just talk?" Kushina asked.

"Let me take him to my jeep and then we can talk by the door," Naruto said not trusting them to leave Sasuke alone while he was inside.

"Fine," Kushina said agreeing with her son knowing it was the only way to talk to him.

She followed her son down the stairs not saying a word and watched how protective her son was for the other boy. He wasn't going to let anything happen to the other boy.

"Sasuke go wait by the jeep for me," Naruto said gently handing him the stuff in his hands.

"Okay," Sasuke said.

Sasuke didn't know what Kushina was telling Naruto but he was prepared to pick up the pieces he just watched from the jeep and texted his brother and Suigetsu.

* * *

(Phone Call)

"Where are you?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto is talking to his mother in the doorway and I'm waiting in the jeep," Sasuke said.

"Are you bringing food?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah I got some money on me for some frozen pizza," Sasuke said.

"You know Naruto might not accept that generic pizza, right?" Itachi asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm hoping for it," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face also.

"Evil little brother evil," Itachi said then he sighed walking away from his friends. "Hey I want to tell you something," Itachi said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Just as Itachi was about to tell him Naruto started walking to the jeep.

"Hey tell me later he is coming we will be back soon," Sasuke said before Itachi could even finish what he was going to say hanging up quickly.

(Phone Call End)

* * *

Naruto got in the car stuffing something into his pocket as he did.

"What did she want?" Sasuke asked after they drove away.

"She gave me my inheritance card from my father. She said she never spent any of the money but she also said she doesn't know how much is on the card," Naruto said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"You want to check how much is on the card for me while I drive?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face giving him the paper and card.

Sasuke was shocked to see how much was on the card after he checked he was almost horrified with what Naruto could do with all the money he had on the card.

"How did they accumulate all that money on here?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"How much?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Two hundred and twenty-eight thousand and fifty-five cents," Sasuke said still shocked.

"My mother told me my dad, grandpa, and she put money, in there since she found out she was going to keep me," Naruto said softly.

"That's resourceful," Sasuke said.

"Yeah so what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking about getting some frozen pizzas," Sasuke said looking away from Naruto.

"If you want, I can cook homemade pizza?" Naruto asked knowing what Sasuke really wanted was his homemade pizza.

"If that's not a problem," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Should I cook it for everyone there? Or just you?" Naruto asked with a sweet smile.

"I want to say just for me but I think that will upset my brother and I know his annoying ass friends would want some," Sasuke said.

"And your friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Jugo should try your cooking too," Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto just shook his head as he started to head to the supermarket with Sasuke.

"What happened that one time you were talking about?" Naruto asked as they walked around the store.

"What are you talking about? Are you talking about with Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes you said you stopped considering him a friend after he put you in a cold bucket?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that bastard pushed me in a bucket and kept me in there until Mangetsu his twin got me out," Sasuke said.

"Do I need to hurt him?" Naruto asked completely serious.

"No I don't think he could handle you hurting him," Sasuke said shaking his head fiercely.

"Okay I won't let him try anything," Naruto said firmly.

"He won't anymore," Sasuke said.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked as he finished the shopping.

"Because he wants to be friends with me and he knows how serious I am about fighting him if he was to do something like that again. Not only that but Jugo, is here and he won't let him do it," Sasuke said.

"I won't let him do it," Naruto said getting somewhat offended.

"I know you won't but he doesn't know you so he isn't scared of you like he is with Jugo," Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's arm as they went to pay.

Naruto pulled the card from Sasuke and paid for the food with his money.

"You know I could have paid for the food right?" Sasuke said as they bagged their food.

"I felt that I should pay for it. I can't thank you enough for taking me in," Naruto said.

"Naruto this isn't out of pity," Sasuke said as they got in the car.

"I know," Naruto said and that was the end of that conversation.

They didn't speak the rest of the car ride and as they pulled into the estate Sasuke was a bit shocked by the many cars that appeared since they left an hour ago.

"Who is all here?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"Honestly I don't know and I'm kind of scared to find out," Sasuke said even though he was getting out of the car.

Naruto raised his eyebrows but grabbed his urn and the groceries from the car because he didn't want the urn to be outside.

"Do you want me to take the bags?" Sasuke asked.

"No can you take my grandfather's urn upstairs though? I will be downstairs getting the food ready," Naruto said gently handing the urn to Sasuke who nodded.

Naruto went into the house and came face first with a few people and he avoided them as much as he could not wanting to touch any of them.

"Hey Naruto you got back," Itachi said walking up to him.

"Yes," Naruto said.

"What are you making?" Itachi asked with a knowing smirk.

"Pizza," Naruto said not really feeling comfortable around so many people.

"EVERYONE LEAVE THE HOUSE AND GO TO THE BACKYARD!" Itachi screamed making Naruto jump a little because it caught him off guard. "Feel better?" Itachi asked after everyone left.

"Yes thank you," Naruto said nodding his head.

"No problem just remember don't come down after seven," Itachi said waving goodbye and walking out of the house.

"Okay," Naruto said.

"Well you can just don't let Sasuke," Itachi said.

"Okay," Naruto said nodding his head.

"Thanks," Itachi said.

Naruto started to put things away and started to cook when he heard a loud noise from upstairs making him go up the stairs quickly.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Karin asked making Naruto move faster.

"Yes I'm fine," Sasuke said.

Naruto walked into the room to see a bunch of books on him but the urn on Sasuke's bed.

"Sasuke," Naruto said walking in the room ignoring everyone.

"I was trying to put it up because I know you would want it near you," Sasuke explained.

"You could have waited for me," Naruto said as he helped him up picking up the books.

Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin just watched them interact.

"Yeah I could have but your already cooking so I didn't want to bother you," Sasuke said with a tint of red appearing on his face.

"Where did you want to put it?" Naruto asked with a small smile appearing on his face.

Everyone in the room was shocked by Naruto's smile and Sasuke, Karin, and Suigetsu couldn't help the blush that appeared on their faces from the look on Naruto's face. Sasuke pointed at the spot and Naruto put it up and then walked out of the room.

"Sasuke is he single?" Karin asked running up to him.

"He isn't for you," Sasuke snapped at her and walked out of the room.

"Suigetsu are you okay?" Jugo whispered to him as Karin ran out of the room to follow Sasuke.

"If he likes the blonde there isn't anything, I can do about it," Suigetsu said softly.

"You could at least tell him your feelings for him," Jugo said.

"It's fine," Suigetsu said and walked out of the room to go after the other two.

Sasuke was chatting actively with Naruto as Naruto nodded his head as he cooked food that Sasuke seemed to love.

"Jugo just you wait until you taste it and you won't be able to believe his cooking skills," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Really what is your specialty?" Kisame asked walking into the room.

"None of your business fish," Sasuke snapped.

"Little brother be nice," Itachi said swatting his brother gently in the head.

"I don't have a specialty," Naruto said before anyone else could speak.

"I would have to say whatever he has cooked for the past few times we ate with him was amazing," Itachi said.

"Thank you," Naruto said nodding his head as he continued to cook the food.

Everyone just silently watched as he kept going. He made twelve pizzas and watched them all.

"Itachi I didn't know what everyone liked so I made a mixture," Naruto said.

"What about the two in the stove?" Itachi asked.

"One is Sasuke's and one is mine," Naruto said.

"So everyone can eat these?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Naruto said and everyone including Suigetsu grabbed a pizza.

Naruto ignored everyone and moved around the herd of people and carried two pizzas out of the stove and upstairs gesturing for Sasuke to follow him.

"You made me my own?" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Yeah I gave you one with chunks of tomatoes in the sauce while mine has cheese and garlic in the crust," Naruto said. "Here is marinara sauce too by the way," Naruto said as he pulled something out of his sweater pocket surprisingly it didn't spill.

They ate in silence and Sasuke was happy that he could be with Naruto like this.

"Naruto are you going to drink with me?" Sasuke asked after they were done eating as he pulled a Mike's Hard out of the box.

"I have never drunk before," Naruto said.

"Oh, this ought to be fun," Suigetsu said as he walked in the room with Karin and Jugo.

Suigetsu sat right next to Sasuke on the floor and Naruto didn't like it at all but he kept his composure of not hitting the other. He just didn't like how close the other was getting to Sasuke.

Sasuke seemed to notice and moved away from Suigetsu getting closer to Naruto in return.

"Will you drink with me?" Sasuke asked sweetly.

"I don't know how I would act when I drink," Naruto said worried.

"I will be sober so you don't have worry," Jugo said.

"Only a few," Naruto said.

Two hours later and Naruto was out of the running for drinking. He couldn't even tell you his last name he was so messed up. He only drank three shots and had four Mike's Hard.

"We should play a game," Karin said giggling.

That's how you knew she was tipsy because she happened to giggle in random moments.

"What game?" Sasuke asked as Naruto leaned on him.

"Never have I ever," Suigetsu said looking proud and sober.

"Never have I ever kissed someone from the same sex," Karin said and Sasuke blushed brightly and drank his drink.

"WHO!" Karin screamed at him.

"We didn't say we would have to tell," Sasuke said. "Never have I ever dated Karin," Sasuke said.

"Asshole," Karin mumbled getting a chuckle out of Naruto who happened to be too close to Sasuke's neck for Suigetsu's liking.

"Never have I ever liked a blonde," Suigetsu said throwing shade to Naruto.

"Fuck you both," Sasuke said drinking another shot. "Never have I ever..." Sasuke started but Naruto stopped him by putting his hand on Sasuke's face. "What is it?" Sasuke asked slightly pleased by the interruption.

"Sleep," Naruto mumbled as he looked dazed into Sasuke's eyes.

"Go to sleep then," Sasuke answered.

Naruto laid down on Sasuke's lap and Sasuke just let it happen. He didn't mind that the blonde he was falling in love with was on top of him. If anything, he was relieved that Naruto felt comfortable on him.

"Sasuke how did you two start talking?" Suigetsu asked gesturing with his head at Naruto.

"I sat next to him in class and I started talking to him," Sasuke said as he rubbed Naruto's head.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke as he slept and held onto him tighter and Sasuke gasped but let it happen anyway.

"He is nice and sweet," Sasuke said as he rubbed Naruto's head still.

"Why did he come here to stay?" Suigetsu asked.

"That's not your business," Sasuke said but didn't look at Suigetsu when he said it.

"Where are we sleeping?" Jugo asked breaking the tension.

"In here," Sasuke said pointing to blankets for them.

After the tension was relieved from the room from Jugo it seemed like it was lighthearted again as they spoke about school amongst other things.

"Hey how are you going to move him?" Suigetsu asked not exactly sober anymore.

"I'll ask him," Sasuke said with confidence.

"Where is he sleeping?" Suigetsu asked as he laid out his blankets as Jugo was already laying down with Karin on his other side passed out.

"By me," Sasuke said as he slowly started to get up releasing Naruto's hold on him.

"What?" Suigetsu asked shocked.

"Suigetsu be quiet already," Karin mumbled in her sleep throwing something toward their direction.

"Naruto gets up," Sasuke said softly as he tried to move the blonde.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Bed," Sasuke said softly as he helped him up off the floor.

"I have a headache," Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's neck.

"Yeah that happens when you drink," Sasuke said as he helped him to the bed.

"I don't like drinking," Naruto whispered.

"Next time you don't have to," Sasuke said with a small chuckle.

"Okay good," Naruto said as he got in the blanket.

Sasuke got on the other side near the wall and smiled when Naruto raised the blanket for him.

"Suigetsu turn the light off," Sasuke said as he curled toward the wall.

Naruto didn't say anything he just looked at Suigetsu who was annoyed to see the blonde in Sasuke's bed but as he made eye contact with Naruto he noticed a hostile glint in Naruto's eyes that made him flinch. He was sure that the look he got wasn't there before. It was like he was telling him something and Suigetsu knew exactly what that something was. He was stating a claim, on the younger Uchiha without saying a word. Suigetsu didn't get to look much more before Naruto turned away from him in the other direction seems to not want to look at him anymore which pissed the other teenager off.

"Suigetsu turn off the light," Jugo said seeing the exchange but didn't say a word only trying to calm his friend down before he did something he was going to regret.

Jugo could also tell that Naruto wasn't exactly normal so he kept him at an arms distance.

"I'm going downstairs," Suigetsu said turning off the light and leaving the room completely.

* * *

As he walked down the stairs he growled irritated by the blonde and Sasuke's relationship with him. They seemed close and he didn't see any way he could get in between them. When he got down the stairs his brother and Itachi were playing cards with Nagato, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan who was cussing up a storm.

"What's up little brother?" Kisame said pulling out a chair for him to sit down.

"What are you doing?" Suigetsu asked.

"Itachi's taking all of our money. I think he may be counting cards that bastard," Hidan said for Kisame.

"I'm not counting cards like I would have to do that to win you," Itachi snapped back.

"Hey Itachi who is that Naruto guy? Is he bad?" Suigetsu asked getting everyone's attention.

"I wouldn't say bad but be careful to not anger him," Itachi said sharply.

"What do you mean by that?" Kisame asked now defending his younger brother.

"I'm not saying anything by that I just don't want what usually happens to people who mess with him to happen to your brother," Itachi said with a warning.

"So he's violent?" Suigetsu asked.

"He can be but he hasn't since he started spending time with Sasuke. I think the last time he was really violent was when... hm... my little brother got attacked and he sent I think three or four of those kids to the hospital," Itachi said throwing a card down.

"Wait... bro you said that Sassy got attacked by some kids?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah," Itachi said. "Royal flush," Itachi said putting his cards down.

"Oh are you talking about that time that they drugged him?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah," Itachi said pulling the money to him.

"Where the hell are those kids?" Hidan snapped.

"Three I think are still in the hospital," Itachi said as he counted the money.

"What did he do to them?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know but I heard it was so bad that they wanted to press charges on him and get him expelled. He had one screaming even after the incident that's how they found him and the others," Itachi said.

"How didn't he get expelled?" Suigetsu asked.

"He almost did but Sasuke protected him," Itachi said. "Why are you asking all this anyway? Naruto isn't your business," Itachi said as he shuffled the cards.

"I just wanted to understand their relationship a bit," Suigetsu said.

"Did you tell Sasuke what you wanted to tell him?" Kisame asked.

"No he was more concerned with a blondie," Suigetsu said bitterly.

"Well you better tell his ass tomorrow before your out of luck," Hidan laughed out.

"I wouldn't encourage it," Itachi said looking directly at Suigetsu.

"Why? And what do you know about what I want to tell him?" Suigetsu asked.

"You want to tell him you like him but I am telling you it's not a good idea," Itachi said.

"What do you know?" Suigetsu asked sincerely.

"Just trust me it's not a good idea don't listen to these idiots listen to me I know my brother better than you," Itachi said.

"Does he have feelings for him?" Suigetsu asked.

"You already know don't you? Or you wouldn't be down here irritated," Itachi said looking away.

Suigetsu looked down sadly because he knew Itachi was right. He shouldn't say anything about his feelings.

"You may know how he feels but that's not a good reason to not tell him how you feel. He doesn't understand or know how you feel. It might help your friendship," Kisame said.

"Won't it be awkward?" Suigetsu asked looking at his brother.

"Yeah, but we don't live by them now so it doesn't matter now does it?" Kisame said with a smirk.

"Your right," Suigetsu said and walked away back upstairs.

"Kisame," Itachi said.

"He needs to learn how to get his heartbroken and to express himself properly so don't stand in the way. Also, he can't get over him if he doesn't say his feelings for him," Kisame said.

"I agree Itachi," Deidara said nodding his head as he tapped the table for another card.

"He needs to confess so he can move on," Kisame said.

"I get it whatever you will be dealing with his heartbreak later anyway," Itachi said waving his hand.

"Magnetsu will be dealing with it not me," Kisame said with a laugh.

"That's wrong," Hidan said laughing slapping his leg.

Suigetsu got back upstairs and he saw how much closer Naruto and Sasuke got and how Sasuke curled into Naruto while the blonde wrapped his arms around the younger Uchiha. He was hurt by it but he laid down.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said leaning up to see his friend.

"Go back to sleep," Suigetsu said.

"Did they tease you? You look sad," Sasuke said.

"It doesn't matter if they did Sassy what can you do about it if they did?" Suigetsu asked with a smirk.

"True they are assholes," Sasuke said nodding his tired head.

"Just go to sleep," Suigetsu said.

"Yeah... good night Suigetsu," Sasuke said falling back onto the bed.

The next day Naruto was the first to wake up like usual but his body was slower than usual which he didn't like. He went to take a shower when he noticed Sasuke was completely wrapped around him making him blush brightly.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered softly in Sasuke's ear to get him to move.

Sasuke did move but more on Naruto than before. Naruto knew he could move him but he didn't want to be rough to him so he just got up and brought him with so he could put him back on the bed. Sasuke woke up during that process.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sasuke whispered into his neck.

"I want to use the bathroom and shower," Naruto said trying to look at Sasuke's face.

"Oh..." Sasuke said dragging his body off of Naruto getting a chuckle from Naruto in the process.

Naruto got into the shower and was feeling better the longer he stayed in there and that's when someone walked in the bathroom.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked when he looked out to see who it was.

"I can't go downstairs by myself so I have to use the bathroom here," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto said. "Do you want breakfast?" Naruto asked trying to distract himself from Sasuke being out there.

"Yeah, but I want to sleep a little more so can you wake me after it's done?" Sasuke asked as he flushed the toilet making Naruto jump from the temperature changing in the shower.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he heard the sink run now getting out of the way for the shower so it didn't burn or freeze him. "Sasuke are you going to keep turning on the water?" Naruto asked.

"Oh sorry is it burning you?" Sasuke asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know I'm out of the water now," Naruto said.

"Okay, okay I will be quick," Sasuke said with a soft laugh.

"I'm going to wake you up in the meanest way you can imagine after your teasing," Naruto threatened with a hint of laughter.

"Please don't," Sasuke said with a pout.

"I will," Naruto said popping his head out of the shower.

"Your mean," Sasuke said looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Can you leave now so I can get out?" Naruto asked with a playful smile on his face.

"Would if I want to stay in here and watch?" Sasuke flirted making Naruto blush a bright red before it disappeared like it was never there.

"Then, by all means, stay in here but don't blame me if you get scared at what you see," Naruto said.

"Are you shaming me?" Sasuke asked shocked but the smile was there.

"No but I'm just built differently then you are," Naruto said with a smirk.

"You're making me feel like competing with you so do you want that? I can come in there now," Sasuke said.

"If you want to step into a wolves den don't expect it to not eat you," Naruto said eyes flashing something that even Sasuke wasn't sure what it meant but he couldn't help but hold his breath seeing it.

"I think I enjoy walking in the wolves den," Sasuke said as he went to the door.

"Then by all means," Naruto said waving his hand at Sasuke.

"But I think I will save that for another day," Sasuke said with a shy smile that Naruto didn't see.

When Sasuke walked out of the bathroom they both couldn't help but blush a bright red that would put Sasuke's favorite tomatoes to shame. Sasuke looked down and couldn't believe he was growing hard from just flirting alone.

"Oh my god," Sasuke whispered his hand going over his face as he ran to his bed before anyone could notice it.

He needed to calm down before Naruto came back into the room. It took Naruto another fifteen minutes for him to get out of the bathroom and Sasuke was now wide awake. Naruto came into the room with only shorts on as he dried off his hair.

"Can I dry it?" Sasuke asked as Naruto sat at the desk area in Sasuke's room.

"You want to?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"I don't mind," Naruto said getting up to go by him.

Naruto leaned his head more forward so Sasuke could dry his hair for him.

"You should get a hairdryer," Sasuke said softly because his friends were still sleeping.

"What would be the point in wasting money on that?" Naruto asked looking quickly at Sasuke before looking away.

Sasuke could see a little blush on Naruto's ears.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke said leaning in closer to him.

"Nothing," Naruto said the blush leaving his face as he turned to look at Sasuke who was already inches from his face.

They didn't move but they were close enough to kiss one another but neither moved just looked into each other's eyes. Naruto reached out first grabbing Sasuke by the back of the neck giving him room to pull away if he wanted to before Naruto placed his lips on Sasuke's. It was gentle and neither moved for a second before Naruto pulled away.

"Sorry..." Naruto said but he was blushing profusely and before he could run away Sasuke grabbed a hold of him.

"No need to be sorry it makes me feel like you regret," Sasuke whispered in his ear but he was blushing too.

"I don't," Naruto said shaking his head gently.

"Then don't apologize," Sasuke said. "Now come and lay with me," Sasuke said pulling Naruto down.

Naruto couldn't turn around though because Sasuke wouldn't let him. Sasuke was blushing so brightly that he couldn't let Naruto see him. When he saw how much Naruto blushed, he found it cute but he knew he wasn't any better with his own blush. The two fell asleep eventually Sasuke turned toward the wall and Naruto held him to sleep.

Itachi woke up with an enormous headache and he knew how early Naruto woke up so when he didn't get woken for breakfast after noticing it was ten in the morning he was annoyed because he thought Sasuke kept him from waking him for breakfast. He was shocked that nothing was made and that Naruto himself wasn't awake so he walked back to his brother's room to find Naruto and Sasuke curled together. Naruto had his hands wrapped around Sasuke while Sasuke had one of Naruto's hands by his face as he held it. It was sweet and Itachi took a picture of it.

"Naruto," Itachi said as he woke him up quietly.

"Itachi?" Naruto said moving slowly to not wake up Sasuke. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me," Itachi said.

"Yeah with what?" Naruto asked.

"Well mom is coming home tonight and downstairs is a mess so I was wondering if you could help me clean and I will help you cook?" Itachi asked.

"I can cook and you can clean but I will help you," Naruto said as he got up and went to leave the room with Itachi but stopped to look at Sasuke again.

"You coming?" Itachi asked.

Naruto nodded his head and covered Sasuke up and grabbed a beater then walked out of the room behind Itachi.

"I'm going to start breakfast," Naruto said as they got downstairs. "What happened last night?" Naruto asked as he saw people laid out on the floor.

"They always end up knocked out when they drink," Itachi said as he followed Naruto to the kitchen.

"You just wanted me to make you breakfast, didn't you?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face that Itachi didn't see.

"Is it that noticeable? You're usually the first one awake so I was shocked you weren't already awake," Itachi said and looked at Naruto noticing the blush on Naruto's ears. "Naruto what happened that your blushing?" Itachi asked.

"What blush?" Naruto asked turning to look at Itachi.

"That's amazing but I know my eyes weren't playing tricks on me Naruto," Itachi said laughing.

"Itachi why did you take him away from me?" Sasuke asked walking into the kitchen.

"What did I tell you about coming down here?" Itachi asked a bit annoyed.

"Well I knew you both were down here," Sasuke said sitting next to his brother.

"Why can't he be down here?" Naruto asked curiousity finally taking over.

"Because they tend to bother him," Itachi said honestly.

"Well they won't be eating breakfast then," Naruto said as he turned around making both brothers smile.

"It's fine Naruto they can eat breakfast," Sasuke said softly as a soft blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Okay," Naruto said giving Sasuke a sweet smile.

"Now I'm really curious what happened to you two?" Itachi asked looking at both of them back and forth.

"We like... ponies," Naruto said smiling making Sasuke laugh out loud.

"What?" Itachi asked confused.

"We're going to go horseback riding together," Sasuke said biting his lip.

"Yeah," Naruto said laughing with Sasuke.

"Are you two speaking in code, in front of me?" Itachi asked shocked.

"Of course, not brother," Sasuke said while Naruto shook his head cooking the eggs, bacon, and sausage.

He pulled the bread down too to make toast.

"Naruto are you going to make this all by yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you want to help me as Itachi wakes up his friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah that would be nice," Sasuke said jumping up to go by Naruto.

Itachi was shocked but didn't say anything because he knew his brother would be annoyed with him so he just got up and walked to wake his friends. He also noticed that Naruto was trying to push him out too just to spend alone time with Sasuke so he let them be while he woke his friends.

Sasuke and Naruto were alone again but neither of them really knew what to say. Naruto instructed Sasuke what to do as they cooked the food. Sasuke was shocked with how well Naruto was with teaching others how to cook.

"Sasuke can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto to see him blushing.

"Do you like me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was shocked by the question but he knew this meant a lot to Naruto especially because of how scared Naruto was of opening up to other people.

"Yes, and before you ask, I do like you more than a friend," Sasuke said scared but he knew Naruto needed to hear it.

Naruto was so shocked by the answer he turned to look at Sasuke quickly only to get burned on his hand.

"Ow... shit," Naruto said holding his hand.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine," Naruto said giving Sasuke a warm smile then walked to the sink. "I like you too," Naruto said just as Itachi was coming into the room.

"OH MY GOD AM I COMING IN FOR WHAT I THINK THIS IS!?" Itachi screamed excited for his brother.

"You're not eating," Naruto said as Sasuke blushed brightly.

"Oh no that's not cool Naruto," Itachi said appalled.

"Why did you scream asshole?" Hidan asked smacking Itachi as he walked into the kitchen only to get kicked in the back by Kisame. "Fucking fish you have a problem?" Hidan snapped glaring at Kisame.

"Don't hit Itachi," Kisame said.

Itachi smiled and sat down.

"That is how they always are," Sasuke whispered when he caught Naruto's expression.

"Oh," Naruto said.

"You getting your fish to protect you Itachi hmm?" Hidan questioned.

"Sit down," Naruto said firmly making them all shift gazes to him. "Unless you don't want to eat you can stay standing," Naruto said and they all practically ran to the table making them all go to the dining room to sit in there where they could all fit. "They are rather annoying," Naruto said looking at Sasuke and Itachi.

"Yeah that's usually how they are," Sasuke said.

"Don't be mean Sasuke," Itachi said with a smile.

"I'm just saying the truth and they are always mean to me first," Sasuke said.

"That just makes me not want to feed them," Naruto said.

"Naruto they can eat," Sasuke said.

"They won't get seconds then," Naruto said nodding his head.

"That's fine more for us," Itachi said.

"I'm going to wake up Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin," Sasuke said.

"Run past them assholes," Itachi said getting a nod from Sasuke.

"DON'T RUN AWAY SASSY!" Hidan screamed but Itachi heard Sasuke get away just as he saw Naruto's eyes flare with anger and his hand clenched.

"Calm down Naruto I will tell them to leave him alone," Itachi said standing up as he went toward the dining room "Oh yeah Naruto take care of my brother," Itachi said getting a bright blush on his face. "Or I don't care if you're a better fighter than me we're going to have a problem," Itachi said.

"I will take care of him," Naruto said shocking Itachi because he didn't blush and he was completely serious when saying the words.

"I believe you," Itachi said with a smile. "Now finish the food," Itachi said before leaving the kitchen completely.

The food was all done within fifteen minutes of Sasuke trying to wake everyone up from his own friends. He was hungry so him going downstairs immediately didn't phase him because he wanted to be by Naruto.

"Naruto did you bandage your hand?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No I'm fine," Naruto said as he grabbed more plates.

"Let me see," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand.

Naruto let it happen and just watched as Sasuke checked on him.

"Your brother told me to take care of you. Are we together? Do you want to be with me?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"I want to be with you," Sasuke said honestly looking up at Naruto's face shocked by his brother's response.

"I want to be with you too," Naruto said with a smile.

"Good," Sasuke said nodding his head.

Sasuke didn't know Suigetsu was outside the kitchen door when they started talking about going out and his heart was broken. Suigetsu didn't wait around to say anything to either of them just walked to the dining room and sat by his brother.

The breakfast was filled with laughter. Naruto just watched everyone because he didn't really know anyone but he sat in between Itachi and Sasuke as Sasuke sat by Jugo. It was nice for Naruto to see what the brothers were like aside from what he sees from them.

"I mean Naruto you can cook bro," Hidan said.

"Thank you," Naruto said.

"I wish I could marry you but I know I can't," Karin said.

"Yeah he has standards way too high for you to reach redhead," Kisame said with a chuckle.

Itachi chuckled out spitting some of the juice out of his mouth.

"Ew," Naruto said wiping off his hand.

"Sorry Naruto," Itachi said patting his back.

Naruto wasn't used to human contact so it startled him a bit but the reassuring smile he got from Itachi told him he would be fine and that made Naruto okay with his touch. Itachi found it sweet how the blonde was starting to open up to him too.

When everyone was done eating Naruto was in the kitchen cleaning all the dishes and everyone was getting ready to leave when Sasuke was talking to his friends. Suigetsu was unusually silent and that made Sasuke feel bad.

"What's up Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked worried even though he told Suigetsu he wasn't his friend he didn't really mean it.

"Can I talk to you? Really quick? Alone?" Suigetsu asked looking scared.

"Sure," Sasuke said and followed his friend.

"I know this may ruin our friendship and all that but I feel I can't move on if I don't tell you what I'm thinking," Suigetsu started nervously.

Sasuke felt like he knew what was going to happen but he felt like he needed to let Suigetsu finish himself so he let him.

"I like you... I've liked you for a while but... I didn't know how to express it properly so I used to do things to you to get your attention. I know you don't like me like that because you like the blonde but I felt that I really needed to tell you so I could move on from you. But is he good for you? Like do you really like him? Are you okay with him?" Suigetsu asked question after question but he didn't mean it in a mean way at all he was just worried for Sasuke.

"Thank you for liking me and worrying but Naruto is good for me. Yes he has his flaws but no one is perfect and I know he would do everything in his power to protect me and give me what I want in life as long as he is around me. I appreciate you telling me your feelings but I don't like you in that way and honestly I don't think I ever would have because to me you were just an annoying friend that used to get me in trouble. But I don't want your confession to stop us from being friends," Sasuke said honestly and softly.

"I thought I was an associate?" Suigetsu said with a heartbroken laugh.

"You know you're my friend just don't do stupid shit to me," Sasuke said.

"Okay, can we hang out again next weekend?" Suigetsu asked as he wiped a little bit at his eyes.

"Yeah that way you can actually get to know Naruto without feeling like your competing with him," Sasuke said.

"Sure, see you later Sasuke," Suigetsu said patting him on the shoulder and walking to his brother's car.

"He confessed?" Itachi asked already knowing as the cars drove away.

"Yeah, I rejected him of course," Sasuke said.

"You would have rejected him either way," Itachi said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

In the car with Kisame, Hidan, and Suigetsu they were all in silence until Kisame said something.

"At least you told him how you felt," Kisame said.

"Yeah if you want to be with a dude you can get with someone else... I know there aren't many beauts like Itachi and Sassy but at least there are some good looking people out here," Hidan said trying to cheer up Suigetsu too.

"I don't want any beauts," Suigetsu said with a soft sob.

"Yeah we know but at least you can move on from him," Kisame said.

"Yeah if Sasuke wants the blonde there isn't anything you can do about it," Hidan said getting a glare from Kisame.

"Shut up Hidan," Kisame said and that was the end of the conversation.

Suigetsu knew they were both right even if it hurt and that's what made it hurt more is because they were right but he was going to try and be a good friend.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Everyone this chapter is long and I hope it's liked or I will be disappointed by this because it was long to write._**

 ** _What did everyone think? How do you think the confession was that Suigetsu gave Sasuke? Did you think Sasuke did well with how he rejected his friend? Let me know what you think._**


End file.
